Fire Starter
by V Keller
Summary: (Spolier Vol. 33 & up) Gently she was rolled over and a cloth was placed against her wound. Golden eyes looked down at her. These were filled with love and worry. They seemed to glisten some how. One thing she knew, these eyes belong to her love.
1. Dreams

**Chapter 1 - Dreams**

_"Die!" He yelled at her. Earlier he had been fighting a demon. The battle had gone off in a different direction. When he came back, he had attacked her.  
          "Why are you doing this?" she asked him again, blocking his blow from his sword with her own. He had never used her sword before that she knew of. Where was that manservant of his? Maybe he could tell her what had happen to his lord, her love. This wasn't like him. It was as if he was somebody else completely.  
          In answer he laughed and pulled back his sword to swing it at her. She did a back flip and he missed her._

_          A sly smile came over her face. What if it wasn't him? He didn't seem to be using any of his usual attacks. If her love really wanted to kill her, she would have been dead by now. Whoever this was disguised as him obviously didn't know his part to well.  
          "If you were truly him I'd be dead," she said. "So you're not him, are you? Why do you wish my death?"_

_          He didn't reply, but with amazing speed came towards her and backhanded her. 'That's going to bruise,' she thought as she got up. Then she though maybe it was him. Maybe he did have some feelings for her after all, that's why she wasn't dead yet. Still, why did he want to kill her now? She had to be sure before she killed him who it was.  
          "I've had enough of this human," he said and came running towards her. His sword straight in front of him, aimed at her.  
          There. She saw it. Her opening, though she may die in the process trying to prove who it was. She placed herself firmly in front of him. When he was close enough she swung her sword up at his right arm. Shock passed over his eye. Not because she made contact with flesh, but because she cut his sleeve. He wasn't expecting this.  
          His torn sleeve rustled in the wind. He looked down at it, then turn to give her a malicious smile. "Fool, you missed."  
          She stared at this arm. "The armband isn't there," she said softly. "And he can't take it off. You're a fake."  
          Her body jerked as he pulled his sword from her abdomen. She hadn't even felt the cool metal go into her body. She fell to her knees and tenderly touched the wound.  
          The demon, what kind she knew not, laughed. "Ah, so my disguise wasn't fool proof. Doesn't matter now. You'll be dead soon. I am done here." He sheathed his sword, turned and walked away into the forest.  
          'At least I'll die knowing it was him,' she thought of her love. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground on her stomach. "I'll die happy knowing that it wasn't him."  
          She wasn't sure how long she laid like that till she heard rustling at the edge of the clearing. 'The demon has come back to finish me off,' she thought.  
          Gently she was rolled over and a cloth was placed against her wound. Golden eyes looked down at her. These were filled with love and worry. They seemed to glisten some how. One thing she knew, these eyes belong to her love. Not that of the imposter's. Tears weld up in them.  
          She smiled gently. "Don't cry. You never cry." She placed a bloody hand on his cheek to wipe away a tear that had escaped. "Look, I've gotten you dirty."  
          Despite himself he laughed and smiled. Not like the imposter. These were kind. Her love didn't smile often, but when he did, it was beautiful. A tear fell and landed on her cheek. It caressed her face as it rolled down finally falling off her jawbone.  
          "I don't know what I'm going to do with out you," he said and stroked some hair out of her face.  
          "Oh, I'm sure you'll fine some else," she said and tried to laugh, but blood just came up.  
          He pulled her into her lap. She noticed that he was bare to the waist, showing off his muscular torso. "Where's your sword?" she asked, not seeing it.  
          "I left it with Hikariko. It will protect her. She's being taken care of, don't worry."  
          "By that thing you call a servant? More like she's protecting him." This caused him to laugh again. "You know, you have a wonderful laugh. You should try it more often." He smiled and kissed her. His kisses were always sweet. "And smiling. Smiling is always a good thing."  
          He shook his head. "I don't see how you can be like this while you're dying."  
          "Oh, I'm not dying. Just preparing to take a nap for a little while. Don't worry; I'll see you again. I promise."  
          He kissed her forehead. "You're very bad at keeping promises."  
          She was confused at first, and then she smiled. "The armband. Yes, I suppose I should take it off." With her bloody hand she fumbled for it. Softly he clasped his hand around hers and brought it to his chest.  
          "No. I'll keep it on. Besides, I've grown used to it now. It'd be odd not to have it on." She was going to say something, but nodded instead.  
          They were quiet for a little while, only breaking it to exchange kisses. Eventually she felt her breath get shorter. Things began to look darker. "The sun is setting sooner today. It's almost evening already."  
          He looked up to the sky and when he looked back down to her tears were running down his face. "That's because you're taking away the light. When you're gone, there won't be any left."  
          "Promise to take care of Hikariko?" she said in between gasps of air. He nodded, tears still falling down her face. He put her hand on his face. Slowly she stoked her thumb against his cheek. "Forever. I'll love you forever Sh-"_

"Kameko, time to get up!" said her older brother, Clay.

Kameko's eyes shot open. That dream again. She had that blasted dream again. Her Nana, when she had told her about it, said that she had something on her mind, and that when dreaming that's how it appeared. 'But I haven't been thinking about the same thing since I was five,' she thought as she got out of bed.

The dream had been haunting her since she was five. At least she thought it was since then. Same scene over and over. Never changing. She was always looking through the girl's eyes. Someone disguised as her love was attacking her. To prove to herself that it wasn't him, she'd cut his shirt to find a armband – a gift of some kind? – not there. She didn't realize till it was to late that she had been mortally wounded. The "demon" walked off. Later her love would come. He would spend the last moments of her life with her. She would extract a promise from him to protect someone. She'd die saying "I love you". Kameko didn't know any of their names, save for this Hikariko. She had no idea who that was and she had that feeling that she was saying her "love's" name, but always managed to wake up before she could complete it. Actually it had been a while since she had it.

"Whatever," she said and shook her head to clear it of the remnants of her dream. She went to her closet and dresser, picked out some clothes, and headed for the shower. It was the first day of summer vacation.

"Hurry up!" Kameko's little sister, Raven, shouted as she pounded on the door. "Don't use all the hot water either. Some of us need to bathe too."

"Some more so than others," she heard Clay say as he passed by the door. "Ow, don't pinch."

Kameko was tempted to take a lengthy shower, but decided against it. Besides, Papa probably was making breakfast. "Mmm, waffles!" she said as she dried herself off and took in a deep breath. Yup, it was waffles all right. Quickly she put her clothes on. With her dark wet hair she put it into a lose bun. She'd style it later.

"Knew this get you out of the shower," her father, Rafe, said. He was a tall man with dark tanned skin and thick black hair. His eyes almost matched the color of his hair. Of course, it did help that he was half-Mexican, half-Native American. Her and her sibling shared this same coloring.

"You know me and my waffles, Papa," she said with a smile.

"_Mija_," her grandmother said, coming up from behind her. Her grandmother was a short Mexican woman who was like a second mother to her grandchildren.

"Morning, Nana," Kameko greeted.

Clay came into the kitchen. "Morning Nana, Papa, Kameko."

"_Mijo_ get Nana a glass. I keep shrinking." Nana spoke with a slight accent still and occasionally used Spanish words. This had rubbed off on the three siblings.

"Sure thing," Clay said. He rivaled their father in height. He took after their father a lot. Unlike their father he had let his hair grow out. His shoulder length black mane was kept back in a ponytail. The girls seemed to love it because otherwise it would have been cut a long time ago.

Kameko, Nana, and Clay sat at the kitchen table and began to eat. Kameko couldn't help but think this was truly a strange morning. They hardly ever had time to eat breakfast all together, especially on the weekends.

"So what's the special occasion?" she voiced in between bites. "This is strange and only one person is allowed to strange things here, and that's me."

Her father looked at Clay and his mother. "Wait till Raven gets here, then I'll tell you. I was going to wait till earlier, but since I know you won't wait . . ."

"Patience has never been her thing, Pops," Clay said with a look at Kameko.

Kameko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Don't know, but you are."

Clay just shook his head. "You're weird."

Kameko smiled at him. "Thank you!"

Rafe just shook his head at his children's antics. Raven bounded into the room humming a song, grabbed her plate and joined the family. "Ok, since the whole family is here now, I'll tell you what I have planned."

Raven grinned. "I like surpasses! Surprise me, Papa!"

Rafe looked at the table. His mother gave him a knowing smile. "Do you remember the Higurashi's?" he asked.

"Yeah, we met them when Mom lectured in Japan. Right?" Clay said.

Rafe nodded, "Right. Well, I got a call from Higurashi-san. She says that she distinctly remembers having invited us to return."

Kameko grinned from ear to ear. "We're going to Japan! I love Japan!"

Clay kicked her under the table. "You've only been there twice, dork."

"So have you, retard."

"Children," Nana warned. The siblings looked at each other and crossed their arms.

"Have I been to Japan, Papa?" Raven asked.

Rafe nodded. "Yes, I think you were around two. So you don't remember much, I suppose."

Raven shook her head. "But I will this time!"

"So when are we going?" Kameko asked.

"Next week. If that's alright with everyone."

"Yah-hoo!" Clay whooped.

"Sounds good to me!" Kameko replied.

"Is Nana coming?" Raven asked.

Nana shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't, _mija_. I'm getting old and can't travel that far, even on a plane." The kids looked disappointed, but understood. Nana had recently started to use a cane. They understood that she wasn't going to be able to do things like she used to.

"I've already talked to Nana about this. We decided that she'll stay her and watch the house. Make sure that things are in running order when we come back. Don't worry. Aunt Lily will be here to keep Nana company." Aunt Lily was Rafe's sister from their mother's second marriage and was full Mexican. She lived in Arizona and the kids didn't see much of her.

Kameko's head perked up as if a light bulb just went on over her head. "Hey! I'll get to see Kagome again!"

_A/N__: Ok, **READ AND REVIEW** please! For those that are wonder what _Mija/Mijo (pronounced "Me-ha" and "Me-ho")_ means: (best way to put it is like) "my child", "darling", "deary", "sweetie" etc. Things you're mother, grandmother, aunt, etc. calls you, ya know? It's Spanish. Mija is for a girl, and mijo for a boy. Uh, lets see. That's all for this chapter, I think. Any questions leave them in the review (sorry, won't answer any on the people in Kameko's dream) or e-mail me at queenweirdness@verizon.net. Later I might have a separate submission for all the characters, so ya all can keep 'um straight (kuz there's gonna be like a 1,000 "K" names, I swear). Also, please **R&R** **my other works**! Thanx! _J__


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 2 – Reunion**__

          "Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome said and tore her arm from his grasp. She fixed her backpack and began for the well again. "I need to go home. I promised my mother I'd be there to greet some family friends."

          "Friends? You don't need them. I need you to find those damn shards!" He said and ran in front of her.

          "Are they ever going to stop fighting?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

          Shippou shrugged. "I don't think so. Its like a tradition now."

          Miroku nodded and continued to watch the two's antics.

          Inuyasha grabbed her arm again. "You're not going any where Kagome!"

          "Who says so?"

          "I say so! Now you're staying here, idiot, and that's final!"

          Kagome tore her arm away from him again. "Yeah? Sit boy!" Inuyasha's face met the ground. "Hmph!" She said with a nod and went down the well.

          Inuyasha jumped back up as quick as he could to try and catch her. When he looked down she was already gone. "Stupid girl. She better come back soon. I really don't want to go back there."

          "She'll come back," Sango said. "She always comes back. Don't worry."

          "She's stupid! She might get lost or something." Inuyasha looked down the well again.

          "I don't think you give her enough credit, Inuyasha. She always comes back. Now settle down. I hate to knock you out." Sango rolled her eyes and started to head back for the village.

          Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Do you know if there are any pretty women in Kagome's time?"

          "Feh. How would I know?" the Hanyou said and turned away.

          "Oh, that's right. You have a thing for Kagome. I keep forgetting that," Miroku said is a smile.

          Inuyasha spun around. "Kagome! You've got to be kidding. Like I said before, she's just the jewel detector."

          Miroku laughed. "Right, and this hole in my hand will be gone tomorrow."

          "I could chop it off for you and save you the trouble of waiting," Inuyasha offered flexing his claws.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome came into the house panting. "Are they here yet?" she asked her mother.

"Kagome! Dear, you didn't have to run."

"I didn't. I'm just excited."

Her mother smiled. "No, there not here. I offered to pick them up from the airport, but Redstone-san said they'd just rent a car. They should be here in time for dinner."

Kagome smiled. "Good, then I have time to bathe and change!" She ran up to her room and dropped off her backpack. She caught herself in the bathroom mirror before she got in the bath. She still had the Shikon Jewel fragments. 'Ha ha, Inuyasha!' she thought. 'Serves you right.' Kagome really wanted to have a nice soak, but she had to be ready to greet her friends.

'It's been almost seven years since I've seen them,' she thought as she settled into the tub. The families had kept in touch through letters, e-mails, and phone calls but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person. 'I wonder how much they've changed?'

She herself had changed a lot, that's for sure. She went from average girl to reincarnation of a priestess with a hanyou, youkai, taiji, and houshi for friends. Did she mention that she could see shards of the Shikon no Tama that she accidentally shattered?

Kagome laughed thinking that her friends would tell her that the same thing had happen to them. She just could imagine it. "Hanyou? Oh, yeah. I know one, except mine is half-cat demon. Naraku? Yeah, he's pissed off everyone here too."

She put her clothes on quickly and went to room to finish getting ready. It felt good to be home. A soft bed, running water . . . and homework. She groaned. Would it ever end? She had been attempting to do it, but it was difficult trying to do homework and staying alive at the same time.

Kagome had just got done brushing her hair when she heard a commotion down below. "Inuyasha?" Her heart skipped a beat involuntarily. She let a small laugh out. No. He was back with the rest of her friends. These were her other friends.

Quickly she ran down stairs. Her mother was giving Redstone-san a hug.

"Kagome!" a girl with tan skin and dark hair cried. She was about the same height as her.

"Kameko!" she cried and ran to hug the girl.

Kameko smiled look at her friend. "Its been to long. I wish we came sooner to visit, but after Mom . . ."

Kagome nodded. "I understand." She looked at the tall boy, who closely resembled his sister. "Clay, you've gotten really tall."

Clay smiled. "That's what happens in seven years. You've changed to, Kagome. You don't look like that little girl with pigtails I remember."

"Really!" a small girls voice was heard.

"Yeah, you wanna play it, Raven?" Souta asked the girl. Kagome remember her when she was still a toddler. The girl nodded and they ran off to play whatever game it was.

Then a thought stuck her. "You're Japanese. You speak it as if it was you first language," Kagome said.

Clay laughed. "Of course Kameko does. There's a saying our family that she knew how to speak Greek and Japanese before she knew English. She's a natural at languages. Taught me all that I know, and gave Raven a crash course before we left. Poor Raven was mumbling it in her sleep about Kameko being a cruel teacher!"

"I wasn't cruel!" She crossed her arms. "I was just a little touch, that's all."

"Kameko," Higurashi-san said. "What happened to that red streak in your hair?"

Reflexively her hand went to the top of her head. "Oh, I dyed it black to match the rest of my hair. It's coming out though. If you look closely you can see red peeking through. Hair dye doesn't last long on it. I'm sure by the end of our stay it'll be red. I'm not going to dye it anymore after this." Kameko put her hand back down. She had been born with a red streak in her hair. Her mother had an orangey streak in her light brown hair. Her family assumed that genes somewhere had kicked in and made hers red. Neither Clay nor Raven had one.

"You dyed it? Why do that?" Kagome asked. "I think its cool. If I had a streak in my hair I display it so everyone could see it."

"Dyeing hair," said Kagome's grandfather. "Wouldn't do it. Makes you go bald I hear." They laughed.

"Well, we thank you for having us over," Rafe said, he bowed and the two older siblings did the same.

Ms. Higurashi laughed. "Oh, no need to be formal. We're all friends here Redstone-san." 

Rafe nodded and looked at Kagome's grandfather. "Higurashi-sensei, are you still running your shrine?"

The old man smiled. "Yes, I am. Kagome would help me, but she's busy a lot. Souta is to young and their mother works, but I am fine by myself."

"If you wish, Higurashi-sensei, I could help out while I am here," Clay volunteered. "I know that I'm not from the family, but maybe you could fine something for me to do."

Jii-chan smiled. "Thank you, Clay, I would appreciate that."

"Is dinner done yet?" Souta said, coming down with Raven behind him. "We're hungry."

"Yes, lets eat. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm sure you're starving from that flight." Higurashi-san lead them to their dinning table (a/n: don't know what you call it when its on the floor). Kagome and Kameko sat next to each other. They were planning on going to get something to strip the dye from Kameko's red streak. Clay sat next to Jii-chan to work out a schedule for the young man. Raven and Souta were engrossed in talking about some anime show. While Higurashi-san and Rafe went to get dinner from the kitchen.

"Do you have a fork, Higurashi-san?" asked Raven.

"Oh dear, I didn't think of that. Coming from American and all. Do you all need your utensils? I'm sure I could find some somewhere."

Rafe laughed. "We can use chopsticks. Raven, there's a fork in your suitcase. Go get it." The little girl ran off to get it.

"You still teaching and lecturing on mythology, Redstone-san?" Jii-chan asked after they started eating.

Rafe laughed. "Somewhat. I'm teaching history at the local high school now."

"Bah!" Jii-chan said. "You're too good for some lowly high school. You should be at a university. Come here to Japan. You speak the language well enough and could teach the youth something about the past."

"I haven't really been interested in teaching at a university since Ariadne . . ."

"Since mom died," Kameko said for him. He looked at his daughter, who just shrugged and ate some rice.

"Yes, since Ariadne died. We had planned on me getting into a university and her staying home. After she died I didn't feel the need to. I took the kids with me when I traveled, but found a permanent place when Raven started school."

The table was quiet, except for Kameko's chopstick clicking together as she put some chicken in her mouth.

"Oh my, gosh!" little Raven cried. The table seemed to jump all at once.

"What?" Souta asked and looked around the room.

"Look!" She said tugging on Souta's shirt and pointing at their sisters. The others look at the girls too.

"What? I don't see anything Raven-kun."

"Look at them!" Raven exclaimed. "They could be twins almost!"

The group looked at them a little hard.

"You're right!" Higurashi-san said. "Different coloring, but they could!"

They girls looked at each other and as one got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"We do!" Kagome and Kameko said together.

"I wonder why we didn't notice this before?" Kameko asked.

"Maybe because you observant onee-chan wasn't old enough to notice before." Kagome replied, staring in the mirror at their obvious similarities.

Ironically, their hair was the same cut, style, and color. Kameko's skin was naturally tanned. Kagome's eyes were blue-grey, while Kameko's were green. They were the same height and appeared to be of the same weight.

"This is too weird," Kameko said touching her face.

"Hai. Way to weird," Kagome agreed. 'Even for _me_!'

_A/N__: Was it ok? For those that didn't catch it, Kameko's last name is Redstone. Her mother was Ariadne, who died, some time before Raven was five and started kindergarten. Her dad is a history buff and teaches at a high school. Anyone confused yet? Oh, did I mention that Kameko is the Mexican/Indian version of Kagome? Hehe! Don't worry, it'll all be worked out. **Read and Review**, please! Questions put them in the review or e-mail me at queenwierdness@verizon.net. Toodles!_


	3. Things From The Past

**Chapter 3 – Things From the Past**

_"Mommy!" Kameko cried, clinging to her mother's leg._

_"Shh. Don't worry. You the rest are ok," her mother reassured her, stroking the top of her daughter's head._

_"It's getting hot in here Mommy," Kameko said, trying not to cry. She was eight. Clay said she was to big to cry now._

_They were in their house. A problem with the electricity had cause the fire. Her dad had gotten her brother and sister out already. Her mother had gone back for her. Ariadne had picked up her daughter. The flames didn't seem to affect her. Or was that wishful thinking?_

_"Over here Kameko," her mother said, leading her where the heat wasn't as intense._

_"How are we going to get out?" the little girl asked, looking up at her mother. In the fire's light, the orange streak in her mother's hair seemed to stand out more. Distantly she wondered how her own red one looked._

_Her mother paused for a moment before answering her child. "I'm not sure. You'll make it out of here though. I promise." Again she led Kameko to an area that wasn't too hot. The smoke was getting thicker now. Ariadne and her daughter started to crawl on the floor. Just as she saw an opening something fell in front of them. Kameko wasn't sure what it was. At this point she didn't really care._

_"That was our only way out," she heard her mother gasp._

_"What does that mean Mommy?" she asked._

_Her mother looked at her. "Did you know that the phoenix consumed itself in a fire just before it died?"_

_What was this? Her mommy was giving her a mythology lesson as they were surrounded by fire?_

_"And from the ashes a new phoenix would be brought forth? That's how the myths go anyway."_

_Tears came to Kameko's eyes, despite what her brother had told her. "You're scaring my Mommy! Don't talk like that."_

_Her mother kissed her. "Cover you eyes, thugatrion."_

_"Why-"_

_"Just do it Kameko. Please, it's the last thing I'll ever ask of you."_

_Tears freely flowed down her cheeks as she put her little hands over her eyes. She was eight though, and still very curious. She waited until she was sure her mother wasn't looking. She spread her little finds apart._

_"Aion Purinos!" her mother yelled standing up, smoke surrounding her._

_Kameko saw the fire get brighter and covered her eyes completely again._

_The next thing she knew she was in the arms of somebody. "You're going to be alright," a soothing voice said to her. Kameko didn't realize until then that her eyes were still closed. She cracked one open to find familiar eyes looking down at her. Then she passed out._

Kameko sat up. It took her a moment to remember where she was. 'Kagome's home,' she thought. 'Not a burning house, and I'm fifteen. Not eight.' She laid back down. They had decided that Kameko would sleep on Kagome's floor in a sleeping bag, while Clay shared Souta's room. Her dad would go to Jii-chan's room, and Raven would have the couch.

The sleeping bag was Kagome's and well used, she could tell. It definitely had the sent of the outdoor embedded in it. There were to many smells to make them out.

She was about to close her eyes when she noticed something glowing. 'Weird,' she thought as sat back up. It was a pink glow coming from the necklace around Kagome's neck. She hadn't noticed it before and she didn't think it was a glow in a dark thing either. It looked like a jewel of some kind.

"Nooo mm'hmmm," came from Kagome's mouth. "Inuyasha, sssssssiiiidt."

Kameko could hardly keep her laughter back. Her friend was talking in her sleep. "This is priceless," she whispered to herself.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She stared at Kameko for a moment then sat up in bed. "I did something, right?"

Kameko nodded. "Yes. I was tempted to go find a tape recorder so in the morning you could listen to yourself talk about this Inuyasha."

Kagome's face went bright red. "Inuyasha? I was talking about him?"

A sly smile came over Kameko's face. "Oh, yes. Naturally I want to know about Inuyasha. Strange name to give a kid though. I'm assuming that this is a human, and not a pet, right? Because 'dog demon' I could understand if it's a pet."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, he's, uh, a person."

"So it's a guy? Someone you have a crush on?"

If possible, Kagome's face became even redder. "I never said that. Inuyasha is a friend of mine."

"Right. So. Is he older, younger, or the same age?"

"Uh, older," she said. 'By about fifty plus years.'

Kameko smiled. "Oh, come on. Describe him!"

Kagome sighed. "He's an idiot. Violent, selfish, always pissed off, and most importantly, he's extremelyyyy jealous." She had told her friends the same thing. "He also has a fowl mouth and hung up on his ex-girlfriend, whom I look like."

Kameko raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a keeper," she said sarcastically.

"But he can also be kind and when I'm trouble he's usually there to help me."

"Ah I see. He's like one of those chocolate candies. Hard shell on the outside, soft on the inside."

Kagome laughed. "I guess. Just don't let him hear you say that."

"What does he look like? Is he cute?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah. He's you're normal Japanese boy."

"You sure know how to pick the interesting ones, Kagome."

She crossed her arms. "Well, what about you? Any interesting guys in your life?"

Kameko laughed. "Oh, sure. You know I just have them throwing themselves at me – **not**!" She put her arms behind her and leaned back. "I don't know. Every time I think a guy is interested in me it either turns out they've found out my dad is their history teacher, and they want a good grade. Or its like I scare them away."

"I don't see why. You look perfectly fine to me."

"Ha, ha. You're only saying that because I look like you." The girls laughed together.

"We better get some sleep," Kagome said. "I actually have to go to school tomorrow."

"I know. That sucks. I don't see why you don't have summer vacation," Kameko said and snuggled into the sleeping bag. "By the way, you might want to clean this."

"Does it smell bad? I'm sorry."

"No, it doesn't really smell bad. I can just smell the campfire and stuff on it. So it's either clean it or sleep in a tent after I use it."

Kagome laughed thinking about sleeping in a tent with Shippou. Miroku wouldn't be able to do anything and Sango could join her. She wondered how Inuyasha would react about it if she brought one.

_A/N: Did anyone catch it? If you didn't, don't worry it'll come back! Just a friendly reminder**: **_**I don't own or create Inuyasha (and Co.). Kameko, Raven, Clay, Nana, Rafe, and Ariadne Redstone are my own characters.**_ For those that don't speak Greek (ancient at that) "_thugatrion_" means "_little daughter"_. I'll tell you later what _"Aion Purinos"_ means. If I told you now it'd spoil the whole thing! **Read and Review**! Thanx!_


	4. Exploring

**Chapter 4 – Exploring **

**_(Two  Weeks Later)_**

Kagome and Souta had gone to school. Higurashi-san had to go to work. Rafe had unexpectedly gotten a call from an old colleague and had gone off to see him. Jii-chan had sent Clay on some errand and had taken Raven with him. Jii-chan was then able to take tourist around the shrine and Kameko with nothing to do. Higurashi-san and Jii-chan had told her that she could have a look around, so long as she didn't get into any trouble.

Kameko smiled slyly as she walked around the grounds. 'Me? Trouble? Never!'

Things had changed little in the seven years since her last visit. Still it would be nice to refresh her memory. 'Now where is that tree?' she thought. Kameko had scared Kagome when they were eight deciding to climb the tree. Kagome was sure that the American girl was going to get in deep trouble with their parents. After climbing half way up the God Tree Kameko fell. Everyone thought she had at least broken her arm, but didn't take her to the doctors till the next day. Not a scratch was found on her.

'Told her I'd be ok,' Kameko thought as she stared at the tree.

It was so old. The wind gently blew the braches. A few leaves fell, but not many. She sat and crossed her legs. "I wonder." Kameko had a brief idea of trying to climb it again. "Nah, don't want to worry everyone. With my luck Jii-chan will catch me and I'll be shipped off back to Nana."

She got back up and looked around. First day of vacation in Japan and she was bored. Great. "Wait," she said looking at small shrine. "Haven't been in there before." She remembered Kagome being extra frightened of this. After the incident with the tree she hadn't dare go in there. Kameko had no wish of scaring her friend again.

Kameko slid the door to the side and looked around. Nothing was in here, except a well.

She walked down the steps to peer inside. She picked up a rock from the ground and dropped it down the well.

"Nothing," she said as she heard it thunk on the ground. A dry well. Where was the fun in that? "I don't see why Kagome was scared of this. Its just a dry, old, well."

The sly smile came to face again. She walked back up the steps, closed the door, and walked back to the well. "Might as well make the best of it," she said before she hopped down the Bone Eater's Well.

*~*~*~*

"That's not going to make her come back any sooner," Miroku said, coming up to the hanyou.

Inuyasha was perched in his tree, sulking – no matter how much he denied it. "Who says I was wishing her back. She can stay there as long as she likes."

Miroku nodded. "That's before you go and get here, right?"

"Shut up, you stupid monk!" he snapped.

"Someone is having a bad day," Sango said, Shippou at her heels.

"When is he not?" Shippou asked.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to discuss my life!"

"He's much better behaved when Kagome is around," Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha.

"What did I tell you monk-"

"Oh yes, I agree," Sango said, taking Miroku's cue.

They carried on like this, much to Inuyasha's dislike. Shippou was laughing at it all.

He was yelling at Sango when he smelled something in the air. _Sniff, Sniff._ It smelt, familiar.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said after deciding whom it belong to. Yet there was something different about it. Without warning he was off to the well.

"Hey!" Shippou cried, going after him. Miroku and Sango not far behind.

Inuyasha was at the well first. He could hear her climb up.

'If she doesn't hurry, I'm going to pull her up,' he thought.

A head of black hair popped up looking very much like Kagome's, but the arms that came up were darker, very darker, than Kagome's.

The she said something he couldn't understand, as if in a different language.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Something she probably learned at that "school" of hers.

"Hurry up Kagome, I don't have all day," he said when she got out of the well, her back still to him. She pun around and said something again in that strange language.

This wasn't Kagome! Inuyasha stared in shock. 'Who the hell is this?'

The girls gave a nervous laugh. "Japanese. Should have guessed you spoke Japanese."

"Who is this?" Miroku said, coming with Sango and Shippou. He should have guessed the leach would know when a girl was near.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked coming up to the girl.

She backed up slightly from the kitsune youkai.

"Uh, no. She's at school. I'm a friend, uh, of hers."

Miroku smiled, "A friend? Well, any friend of Kagome's if a friend of mine. Let me introduce myself. I am Miroku." He came forward but the girl backed even farther away from him.

"N-nice to meet you. Look, I should be going. Higurashi-san or Higurashi-sensei may be looking for me. Heaven knows with my luck." She turned back to go down the well, but Inuyasha jumped on the rim in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere. I can smell there's something different about you, but you have Kagome's sent on you. Who are you! What you do with her?" He demanded, looking very intimidating and grabbed her arm.

"She's at school! I swear! My family is visiting the Higurashi's. I was . . . exploring and went down this well." Tears where ready to fall.

"Inuyasha, stop this. You're scaring her," Sango said, coming to the girl's side.

"Inuyasha?" the girl whispered. "I've heard that name before."

The group looked at her. "What?" the hanyou said he let go of her arm.

"Last night. Kagome and I were having a girl talk. She mentioned you."

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "About me? Kagome has no right to be talking about me to anyone."

The girl rolled her eyes. "If you must know, it wasn't all that bad. Sure she said you were violent and fowl mouthed, but she said some nice things about you."

"You really do know Kagome, don't you?" Shippou asked, looking at her.

She nodded. "Yes, I've known her since I was five. This is the first time I've been to her since I was eight."

Miroku smiled at her. "Has she said anything about me?"

The girl looked at him. "I don't even know you. Besides, what's with you guys' outfits?" She reached up and touched Inuyasha's ears. "Its not Halloween in Japan is it? 'Course, I'm not sure if I'm in Japan any more after that strange thingy in the well."

Inuyasha took her hands off his ears. "Halloween?" Then he gave his head a mental shake. "Wait, you came through the well by yourself?"

"No, I also took along Alice and the White Rabbit," she replied sarcastically.

Alice and the White Rabbit? "That's not what I meant, idiot. I mean, did you have any piece of the Jewel on you?"

"Jewel? What Jewel?" She gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked at Sango. "If they're not dressed up, I don't see how you can stand him," her thumb pointing and Inuyasha, "dressed up like a cat and him," this time at Shippou, "cross dressed as some girl in as some unknown animal."

"Hey!" Inuyasha and Shippou said together. Sango and Miroku could barely keep their faces straight.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a fox demon!" Shippou said to defend himself.

"Who are you calling a cat? I'm not a cat!" Inuyasha said, face red with embarrassment and anger.

She laughed. "You sure do look like one though. Those ears, the eyes, by the way cool contacts, and the nails! The nails just top it off! Awesome acrylics."

"Uh," Sango said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "They're telling the truth. Shippou is a kitsune youkai, and Inuyasha is a, well half, dog demon." She couldn't help but think what this girl would call Kirara if she were around.

The girl gave them all strange looks. "Ok then. Since I'm not in Wonderland, I think I'll just be leaving now. I've spent too much time here. Clay and Raven are probably back already." She turned away from them and looked thoughtful. "Maybe one of them will find me and wake me up soon."

"Wait! What's your name?" Miroku asked as the girl ran to the other side of the well.

She put her legs over the rim. "Kameko. I think I owe you dream people that much. _Adios_!" Kameko was down the well before anyone could stop her.

Miroku looked off distantly. "Kameko," he sighed. "I think I'm in love."

This earned him a smack from a certain taiji.

_A/N__: Well, how is it so far? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me! _**Read and Review**_! I hope I don't have to tell what _"Adios"_ means (_Good-bye_) in Spanish. BTW, Kameko was talking in English when Inuyasha came upon her. I wasn't too sure how to put it, since I _am _writing this in English. Toodles!_


	5. Who's Who

**Chapter 5 – Who's Who?**

Kameko opened her eyes. She was on the bottom of the well. 'Maybe it was all a dream?' she thought. 'Maybe I did have some kind of Alice in Wonderland dream.' She looked down at her arm where Inuyasha had grabbed her. It was red. She could see his hand print. "Or maybe not," she whisper as she put her hand over the impression. It was much too big to be hers. "Yup, wasn't self inflicted."

'Too weird,' she thought as she climbed out of well. Kameko knew she must have hit her head or something. There was no way she could have really seen those people. Sure, she could have imagined the boy with the earrings, or the girl that helped her. If it were only that, she'd be fine. She knew though that the guy with the animal ears and the little boy with the tail she couldn't have met. 

She stepped outside of the shrine. It was still sunny and in the distance she could hear Jii-chan talking to the tourist. Her clothes were dirty and she needed to change. She was going up the stairs in the house when something struck her.

"His eyes!" she exclaimed. "Inuyasha's eyes were golden." Just like in her reoccurring dream.

*~*~*~*

"Come on, Kameko-chan!" Kagome called to her friend. They were at a beauty supply store looking for something to strip the dye from Kameko's red streak.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get you panties in a ruffle," Kameko said a little irritable.

Kagome gave her a look and laughed. She had come home bogged down with schoolwork. Kameko had offered to help her with it so they could have more time together. Kagome had given her math, both the girl's favorite subjects.

"You little devil! You gave me math!" the American girl had said.

"You did volunteer," Kagome had said with a smile.

After speeding through her work (Kagome didn't care if it was right, so long as it was done) they had gone off to get Kameko's red streak back.

Kagome was holding two product strippers, deciding which would be better.

"What does Inuyasha look like?"

Kagome nearly dropped the products. Her eyes were wide as she turned to her friend. "Huh?"

"What does Inuyasha look like?" Kameko asked again, looking at the floor. She looked up. "And don't give me 'You're normal Japanese boy' crap either. I want to know what he looks like."

Kagome gave nervous laugh. "Heeh, heeh." Gulp. What did she know? "Mind if we talk about this on the way home?" Kagome looked around the store. All she needed was for someone from school to hear her describe Inuyasha. They'd go run and tell somebody and next thing she knew she'd be locked up.

Kameko gave a firm nod. "Ok. Pick one and let's go."

Kagome nodded and put one back on the shelf. They were quite as they walked to the front to pay. Kameko didn't say anything till they were outside.

"Talk."

Kagome sighed. "Ok, just don't thing I'm crazy. Inuyasha is, well, different looking than most boys in general. He has long white silvery hair, golden eyes, his ears look like a dogs and are on top of his head. He also has claws, walks about barefooted and his-"

"Kimono is red. Yeah, ok, just making sure," Kameko finished for her, rather calmly.

"What!" Kagome started at Kameko. "How would you know?"

"Because I met him today, along with some other interesting folk. He also gave me this." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a handprint that had turn into a light bruise.

Kagome touched it lightly. "Inuyasha did that?"

Kameko nodded. "Yes. Though not on purpose, at least I hope it wasn't on purpose. I also thought he was dressed as a cat."

"A cat! Inuyasha! Hello! His name does mean 'dog demon'!"

Kameko stared at her for a moment. "You know, I forgot about that. HA!"

"Did you meet anyone else? Like Shippou or Sango?"

"Which ones are they?"

"Shippou is a little kitsune youkai, he's pretty young. Sango is a girl around our age. She may have had a large boomerang in tow."

"Oh, yeah. Shippou. I thought he was a girl at first. Heh, guess I was kind of wrong about Inuyasha and Shippou. Sango nice, she helped me with Inuyasha."

"You thought Shippou was a girl!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, yeah! I don't see to many little boys this day and age with long hair and bows in it!" Kameko defended herself.

Kagome sighed, might as well tell her everything. "Look, Shippou and the rest aren't from 'this day and age'."

"Qué? Come again?"

Kagome stopped walking. Kameko knew it was serious. "The well, the Bone Eater's Well you went down, it transports me (and apparently you also) to the Warring States Era."

Kameko looked confused. "I repeat: Qué? Come again?"

Kagome gave her a look. "Think _Back to the Future_, Kameko. It's kinda like that, except it only goes one place and time."

A light bulb went on. "Oh, I get it!" Kameko said. "So you travel between the two times? Hasn't that effected anything now?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. When I first went back the Jewel was whole. When I came back once a fragment of the Jewel was inside an evil mask."

"So how'd you find out you could time travel?" Kameko asked.

"On my fifteenth birthday. I was pulled down the well by a centipede woman because I had the Shikon no Tama in my body."

Kameko raised an eyebrow. "You have my attention. Now you must tell the whole story."

Kagome sighed and started to walk again. She told her friend everything as they walked slowly back to the house. It felt so good to get it off her shoulders. Sure her family knew some of it, but they know how she felt. Finally, someone who could understand. Some of the of the stuff she was telling Kameko she hadn't dare tell Sango, one of her closes friends.

"Wow," Kameko said when Kagome was done. "That's crazy. I would never have guessed. I mean; it would never had crossed my mind at all."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Like I said I thought it wasn't real, at first," Kagome said. Those days seemed ages ago. In a sense they were.

"The Jewel is almost complete though, right?"

"Yes, but . . ." Kagome looked away.

"You don't want to leave. I understand." Kameko smiled softly. "It's always that way when it comes to guys." Kagome looked at her in shock. "I only have two question for you. If you can go down the well because you're a miko and have Jewel shards, then how the heck did I get down the well? Second, what are the stats again on you monk friend, Miroku?"

**_A/N_**_: _Well? C'mon. I want to hear speculations! Oh, and thanx Divine-Heart (::jumps:: I have one review! Yippe!. I really appreciate it! 'Course the more the merrier! FYI: "_Qué_?" means "What?" in Spanish. He he! I'm thinking of making a dictionary for all the words I'm using on here! Remember: **READ AND REVIEW!!!! **And please excuse any minor spelling &/or grammar mistakes. I never said I was perfect. ^_^


	6. Revealed

**Chapter 6 – Revealed******

The two families waited downstairs. The girls wanted to "unveil" Kameko's red streak to everyone.

"It's been so long since I've seen it," Rafe said. "Its almost hard to believe its still there."

"How long has she been dying it?" Higurashi-san asked.

"Since Mom died," Clay answered "Nana helped her dye it in the beginning saying it was helping her with the grieving process. Then she started to dye it herself. I don't think even Raven remembers it."

Raven smiled and shook her head. "Nope! Don't remember it!"

Souta looked at his American friend. "What'd she say?"

Raven covered her mouth. "Oops! Forgot to speak in Japanese. I said I don't remember Kameko's red streak, Souta-chan."

The little boy nodded his head. "Oh, ok."

Kagome came down the stairs dress in a blue formal kimono. "I would like to present to you Kameko and the red steak of hair!"

Kameko came down the stairs, dressed in a red formal kimono. Ooo's and aah's greeted her. She bowed to them all. "So, how does it look?" The red streak stood out from the girl's black hair and hung over eye in her bangs.

"It is very red. Much different from your mother's orange streak," Jii-chan commented.

"I don't see why you dyed it. It such a wonderful color, especially since it natural," answered Higurashi-san.

"Beautiful, just like you," her father said giving her a hug.

Kameko hugged him back. "Thank you, Papa, but I think you're obligated to say that since you're my father."

Clay ruffled her bangs. "Looks good sis. Shame that I don't have one."

Kameko gave him a look. "_Por qué_? Think it get you more girls?"

He smiled. "I didn't say it, you did." Kameko rolled her eyes.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Souta and Raven said together. Kameko bent down so they could see it better.

"Cool!" Souta said.

"_Bella!" Raven said._

Kameko smiled. "Thank you."

They talked and reminisced. Kagome talked about how she could always find her when they played hide and seek.

"That's because I let you," Kameko said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, believe what you want to believe."

A timer went off in the kitchen. Higurashi-san stood up. "Dinner's done."

Kagome stood. "Better go change. Don't want to get these dirty."

"Come back quick or I'm eating your portions," Jii-chan teased.

Kameko was humming a song as they went up the stairs. She didn't start singing till they got to the landing. "I think I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I'm think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so!" Kagome gave her a look. Kameko gave her a blank look for a second then smiled. "What? You don't know it? It's a classic song from the eighties!"

"Maybe that's why I don't know it."

*~*~*~*

Dinner was excellent but today had been long so everyone decided to go to bed early.

Kameko was lying in a different sleeping bag tonight. She knew something was up. She could hear Higurashi-san and Kagome talking downstairs softly. They talked for a little while like that. She also heard things being moved around, as if someone was gathering things. She decided to do some prepping herself. When she heard Kagome come up the stairs she closed her eyes.

Quietly Kagome opened the door and closed it, trying her best to not disturb her friend.

"Just to let you know its not working," Kameko said just as Kagome got into bed.

"Huh?"

"I know you're going back to Sengoku Jidai."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome said as she snuggled in.

"You're taking your well back to Inuyasha and them. Don't deny it. I know." Kameko sat up. "So you're going to abandon me here, on my vacation to see you?"

"It's not like that," Kagome said. "Its either I go of my own accord or Inuyasha comes here, freaks your family out, and takes me back."

"He can come here?" Kameko asked with worry in her voice.

Kagome sat up also now. "Yeah, but only him. Sango and the others can't. Are you scared of him or something?"

Kameko shrugged. "Well, kinda. He did give me a nice bruise after all."

"What did I tell you? He's violent." Kagome laughed.

Kameko snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." She crossed her arms and stared at the floor.

Kagome sighed. "Please don't be mad at me. As soon as I can I'll be back. I promise. It's just that it's my responsibility to gather the Shikon shards. Especially from Naraku, he hates Inuyasha and already has some of the shards. Remember what I was telling you?"

"I know. I just can't believe that you didn't invite me."

"What?"

Kameko looked at her friend. "I want to come along. C'mon. I can use a knife and know how to live off the land. You don't spend summer vacations on an Indian reservation and not learn at least that."

Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't let you come. If anything happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself. Besides, your family wouldn't let you go."

Kameko gave her a mischievous smile. "Who said I was going to ask? Besides, my dad wouldn't believe me. Hey! Don't give me that look. OK, fine. Don't take me, but if you come back and I have a new friend from Japan its not my fault." 

Kagome gave Kameko a smile. "Thank you. Now lets get some sleep." Kameko nodded and laid back down.

**_A/N:_** Nothing much to say here. Anyone confused or need explaining? Oh, uh, "_Por qué_" means "Why". I'm going to be gone till Friday (6/27). I might put up chapter 7 before I go. That's it! Thanx HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu for the new review! Hehe! Love the Greek!


	7. Packing

**Chapter 7 – Packing**

Kameko waited until she could hear the rhythmic breathing of Kagome for a space of an hour. Quietly she rose from the floor, pulled on some jeans and a top. As she was putting her tennis shoes on Kagome rolled over startling her. She remained in an awkward position for a few minutes till she was sure the girl was asleep.

After grabbing her backpack, slowly she opened the window and climbed out to the tree. "Crap," she said as the braches made noise protesting her weight. "Please don't break, please don't break," she whisper as she made her way closer to the trunk. From there she jumped. 'Now where did Papa put his things?' she thought. In earlier years when they traveled her father brought his "artifacts". In all actuality they were weapons Indians used for hunting. She wasn't sure about the exact reason her father brought them, but knew that he could because he would just say they were for a lecture or something. Then customs would allow them to be shipped and he'd pick them up. She noticed this time her brother had brought his own. She supposed that it was a "you're a man now" thing left over from her father's childhood living on a reservation and being raised as an Indian.

'Where would you keep primitive weapons?' she thought as she looked around outside. She was sure that they weren't in the house. Kameko saw the little storage shack on her second scan. That's where they were. 

She made her way to it. The door wasn't lock. She opened it to find it dimly lit by the moonlight. On the floor off to the side were two long, black bags. Those were her Papa and Clay's weapons. She unzipped one to find her father's things. Those were definite no-no. He did actually use them sometimes when he lectured. Of course he hadn't done that in years. She unzipped the other bag and found her brother's things. His had more than the traditional Indian weapons. He had modern knifes and daggers. She barrowed two knifes and four daggers of his. He had lances, a tomahawk, and an atlatl. She barrowed the tomahawk and atlatl. She was sure she could find something to substitute for the lance. Kameko shrugged. She could always make one.

Kameko looked around. Some dried food and whatnot was also here. She packed some of those too. She left the storage shed.

After quietly going inside the shrine with the well, she hid. 'Time for a nap,' she thought as she settled down beneath the stairs. Buyo had followed her in and cuddled up next to her.

*~*~*~*

Her eyes snapped open her eyes as she heard the shrine door open. 'Its time,' she thought as she saw Kagome's feet come down the steps. Kameko got herself into a crouching position, ready to move at a moment's notice. In the distance she could hear the household wake up.

Kagome climbed stood on the rim and jump. Buyo watch his mistress go down. She got up from her crouching position and looked down the well. Buyo meowed at her. Kagome was gone.

"My turn," she said as she petted the cat. She stood on the rim and jumped.

*~*~*~*

Inuyasha yanked Kagome from the well. "Ouch! What's the deal?" she asked.

He snorted. "I was just making sure it was up. Besides you take to long to climb up.

Kagome smiled. "You thought I was Kameko."

He gave her a look. "Kameko? Who's-"

"The girl from the other day," Miroku said. "Welcome back Kagome-chan."

Sango smiled, Kirara at her feet. "He flipped out when he smelt you. Wasn't sure if you were Kameko or really you."

"Feh. Did not."

Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "Did to! You should have seen him Kagome!"

Inuyasha blushed and hit Shippou on the head. "Shut up! You little jerk!"

"Inuyasha! Behave! Do I have to say the word?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

The hanyou gave growl and tossed Shippou off his shoulder. The kitsune wailed as he bounced on the ground.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango looked at her friend, sharing the same sentiments. "Lets go back to the village for our things. Then we can be off," Sango said.

Kagome said with a sigh, "Yes, lets."

"So, this Kameko. Is she promised to anyone or-" _WHAM!_ Sango's boomerang came down on his head.

"Oh, sorry houshi. It slipped," Sango said with no emotion in her voice. Kagome snickered.

Shippou had run back to Inuyasha and was yelling at him when the hanyou stopped. _Sniff. Sniff._ "Damn!" he cried as he ran back to the well.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she and her friends watched him.

He reached down the well and pulled up-

"Kameko!" Kagome said, shocked at seeing her friend.

"Kameko!" Miroku said.

_BAM!_ As Sango's boomerang came down again.

"Let go!" Kameko said when her feet touched the ground. She pushed him away with his free arm. "_Cutre!_ Learn how to treat a lady!" She stomped on his foot. Inuyasha yowled and hopped around. "I will have no more bruises from you, thank you very much! Hmph!" She turned on her heels and walked over to Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, since you said you wouldn't take me. I followed instead," Kameko smiled sweetly.

"But-but. Your family; they'll be worried. You shouldn't have followed me."

Kameko rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I already thought of that? I left a note in the kitchen before we all went to bed last night. I knew what you were up to and decided no matter what I was coming."

"You still shouldn't have come!" Kagome said.

"No, let her stay!" Shippou said jumping up and down. "She stomped on Inuyasha's foot!"

Inuyasha, who had stopped hopping, glared at the newcomer. "Feh. I don't care. Just so long as she doesn't try anything else."

"Then it's settled. She can come with us," Miroku said. "By the way. I'm Miroku. I didn't get to properly introduce myself last time."

"Ah, the hentai houshi. Yes, nice to meet you."

"What!?" Miroku said. "Who told you that?"

Kameko laughed. "Kagome, of course. Once I came down here I had to know the whole story."

Miroku looked at Kagome, who was already walking away with Sango. "That wasn't fair Kagome!"

"Life isn't fair Miroku," Sango said, Kirara following her. Kagome gave him a smile and went to catch up with the girls. Shippou ran after her.

"Feh. Lets go." Inuyasha said. "Forget her. She doesn't even seem interested in you."

"Yes, but I haven't asked her yet, which means there's a chance she'll say yes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began to follow the others. "Yes, leave the man with hole in his hand behind," Miroku said with a sigh and followed.

**_A/N_**: _Cutre_ means Jerk in Spanish. Thanx for the new reviews! Gonna be gone for a week (till the 27th). I hope this satisfies ya for a while. Gotta make this quick! Adios!


	8. Newcomer

**Chapter 8 – The Newcomer  
  
**

Kaede came out of her hut to the group come along. "Ah, ye are back Kagome-san. I think Inuyasha was getting impatient for your return."

Inuyasha gave her a look. "What would you know, old hag?"  
Kaede ignored him and saw that the group had grown. "Who is the newcomer?" She asked. "And why do ye have that red stripe?"

Kameko smiled. "Uh, hi. I'm Kameko, a friend of Kagome's. Heh. I was born with the red streak in my hair."

"Kaede-sama, she followed me here from my time," Kagome began to explain.

"She's ye friend?" Kaede asked coming closer. "Ye look more like sisters." The village priestess squinted her good eye. "Ye almost look like . . ." She let the sentence drop and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Whom does she look like?" Kagome asked, sharing a look with Kameko.

Kaede turned around. "I promised not to say her name. Now come inside and will serve thee some tea." She walked into her little hut followed by the group.

*~*~*~*

They had spent the day gathering supplies for their journey. Inuyasha wanted to go right then and there, but after a few sits by Kagome he finally agreed. Miroku tried dot get Kameko by herself but either Sango showed up and hit him, or Kameko went somewhere else. Shippou followed Kagome and Kameko around. The new girl was a little afraid of him at first, but then warmed up. Inuyasha stayed with Kagome and smacked Miroku once when he thought he was going to ask Kagome to bare his child. Miroku was trying to ask Kameko.

It was night now. Kagome, Sango, and Kameko slept on one side of the hut. They had forced Miroku to the other side. Inuyasha had joined him and kept watch. Shippou slept on Kagome's legs and Kirara slept next to Sango.

Kameko opened her eyes. Something was near. She looked over to the other side. Inuyasha was awake staring out the window. Miroku was fast asleep. Slowly she sat up. She sighed. She needed to sleep through a whole night for once.

"You can sense it too," Inuyasha said, turning his head towards her.

"Sense what?"

"The youkai," he replied.

"Is that what it is? I just woke up knowing something was near."

He gave a short laugh. "Yeah. It's a weak youkai. I sense them all. Most are so weak that even Shippou asleep scares them off. It's the ones that are after the Jewel and powerful that we have to look out for." He looked past her at Kagome.

'He cares about her,' she thought. 'But both act like its not there.' Inuyasha turned his head and looked out at the night sky again. "This is the first time we've spoken to each other without fighting." She pointed out.

"Feh. Don't get used to it," he replied with out looked at her.

A thought crossed her mind. "Inuyasha, do you know somebody named Hikariko?"

"No. Stop talking and go to sleep. We have traveling to do tomorrow."

'His eyes though,' she thought as she laid back down. 'Their the same color as the ones in my dream.'

*~*~*~*

It was a little chaotic the next morning. Kaede had served them breakfast.

"Kaede-sama," Kameko said as they were eating. "Why can't you say the name of this person I look like?" She wanted to know. It was interesting because all her ancestors were from the Americas and Europe.

"I told ye. I would not speak her name," Kaede said.

"Don't say her name then. Tell me about her," Kameko persisted.

Kaede sighed and looked around the group. "She was my elder sister."

"Wait, I thought Kikyo was you only sister," Inuyasha said.

"Aye, as did most people. When she was young she was sent away to be trained as a taiji, like Sango. Just before Kikyo met ye, Inuyasha. Sister became involved with a youkai, a terrible youkai at that. She kept it secreted from the taiji, and only told Kikyo and I. Fearing that this youkai would use Sister to get the Shikon no Tama Kikyo banished he from ever entering the village again. Later, after Kikyo was dead and Inuyasha bound to the tree, I found my sister's body. The youkai was watching over it. She had died in battle. He told me to burn her body there and scatter the ashes when it was particularly windy. I did. I never saw the youkai's face and he has never come around here again."

Kameko blinked. Could this be whom she had been dreaming about her whole life? The only name she knew was Hikariko. And she never saw her. The eyes of her boyfriend are the same color as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha is a hanyou. So maybe the guy was a youkai.

"Kaede-sama, just one more question," Kameko asked as they were all standing up, ready to go. "Does the name Hikariko mean anything to you?"

The old woman stared at her in shock. "That's name of Sister's daughter. How do ye know that? She was raised by the taiji as far as I know. I had never seen here and do not know if she's even alive. No one in the village, save I, knows that she existed at all."

Kameko nodded. "Its just a name that's always been on my mind. I just wanted to know." She stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked to the edge of the village. She didn't notice the look Sango was giving her.

She supposed it was normal. She had never really travel that far. By the time they stopped for a break her legs were hurting, but she didn't complain. She only sat down in the grass.

"Do you come from the same place as Kagome?" Shippou asked, bouncing around her.

Kameko couldn't help but laugh at the kitsune's antics. "Sort of. You see I come from a different continent across the ocean. I guess you can say its far east from here. I came across it to visit Kagome and her family. I've known them since I was five. My father, older brother, and younger sister are still with them. My grandmother stayed home."

"What about your mother?" Shippou asked, still smiling and bouncing around.

"She died when I was eight. It was in a fire. We were trapped and I'm the only who survived."

"Oh, sorry. I lost my father too. He was killed by two youkai brothers."

"Boo-hoo! Let's have a crying fest!" Inuyasha said. "Who cares if your mother died? Being eight did you expect to save her? You're weak too. I can smell it coming off you. You're a crying weak girl. Now shut up. I don't want to hear it." He wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. 

Kameko stood up. It was obvious he had struck a cord. "How dare you say that? Pelotudo! Pendejo! Have you no consideration for other's feelings?" She was visibly shaking now with anger. They all stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't care if you're freaking 'above' us all, that still doesn't give you permission to walk all over people's emotions. Ugh! Pendejo!" She slapped him. "Yo lo odio!" She turned and stalked on off in to the near by greenery.

Inuyasha stared after a moment, then crossed his arms and turned away. "Feh. Better that she's gone. Hope she's going back to the well."

"You jerk!" Kagome cried. "Your so, your so . . . SIT!" He went face first into the ground particularly hard. He created a hole about a foot deep. "I can't believe you. For you, Inuyasha, those were particularly fowl words." She sat him and continued to sit him until Sango finally stopped her.

"Is Kameko going to be alright?" Shippou asked Miroku. "Shouldn't someone go and find her?"

Miroku looked down at him and nodded. With out a word he was off to find Kameko. Sango silently watched him go after the new girl with narrowed eyes. Kagome was to busy pounding Inuyasha over the head with one of her textbooks to even notice.

He didn't know which way she had gotten once through the bushes. "Kameko?" he called out tentatively. He did not wish to upset her further. "Kameko?" he said again. He heard something coming strait in front of him. Miroku walked towards it.

Behind a large tree surrounded by some small bushes and plant he found Kameko sitting on the ground crying. She had pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Underneath her were bits of broken wood. It must have been the sound of it breaking that Miroku heard.

"Are you ok?" He asked kneeling down next to her. Some part of his mind had held the intention of asking her "the question", but seeing her as she was he couldn't. It wasn't the time. She didn't say anything or even acknowledged that he was there. She just sat there crying silently. "He had no right to say those things. All of us have lost some part of our family. It was wrong of him to pick on you." Daringly he reached out to rub her shoulder. This time she did look at him. Her eyes glisten from the tears.

Next thing he knew Kameko had her arms around his waist and was crying into his chest. He didn't do anything for a moment or two. Lightly he placed his arms around her. Her body racked with sobs as she let it all out. "Shh," he said softly. "Its ok." He rubbed her back until she stopped crying. Miroku was sure she was asleep but when he gently pulled her away from him her eyes were still open. She had her head turned away and had that distant look in her eyes.

"Is he always like that?" She asked after a moment. "If he is then I'll go back. I'm sure that's what he wants. I don't even know why he doesn't like me."

Miroku shook his head. "No. He isn't always like that. I think today he is in just a rather bad mood, worse than his other ones. Don't go just because of him." He wasn't sure what to say.

Kameko pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't see why I even cried." She wiped away the remainders of a tear.

"Wounds of the heart always take the longest to heal," Miroku said.

Kameko looked at him. "Hentai houshi. You haven't really acted like one. 'Course I'm not positive on how one is suppose to act."

He blushed. "Heh, yeah. Don't see why Kagome told you that. I'm really not all that bad."

She gave him a smirk. "Silly nino. C'mon, lets get back. I don't want to give the medio demonio a reason to yell at me."

**A/N: **Yeah, more notes! More Spanish to confuse you all, or make you very proficient in Spanish slag/cussing. Where to begin? ::looks through document:: M'kay. Pendejo means idiot. It's a rather strong word. You can't say it on TV. Nino means boy (now only if I could find that squiggly line…). Still working on the next chapter. Hope to have it done soon. I all of those that have reviewed. I just **love** reviews ::hint, hint::


	9. Traveling

**Chapter 9 – Traveling**

Sango was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't even paying attention to Kagome and Inuyasha anymore.

"How long to you think she'll keeping doing that?" Shippou asked, looking at Kirara. 

"Merow," was what she replied.

Shippou sighed. "Yeah, me neither."

Inuyasha had finally brighten up and tried to run away from the girl, but it seemed no matter how fast her ran he still got sat or smacked in the head.

"Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha pleased as he ran around.

Kagome didn't reply she just sat him. "I can't believe you!"

Shippou sat down and crossed his arms. "I don't think Kagome will ever run out of energy. Sango, are you going to make them stop?"

Sango snapped out at hearing her name. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess." She watched the two running. "Stop, please, stop," she said with no effort of making herself heard.

"I don't think that worked," Shippou said. Sango didn't pay attention to the little youkai. She had turn around and was looking towards the greenery.

Miroku and Kameko were coming back. Kameko didn't have any expression on her face. Miroku had a slight blush to his though. This made the taiji wonder. 'What went on?' she thought. 'And do I even want to know?'

Kagome had stopped beating the hanyou for a moment to see Kameko come back with Miroku. "Kameko-chan! Are you ok?" she said coming up to her friend.

The girl smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Miroku is a good listener." She said smiling at the houshi.

Kagome and Sango look at him. "He didn't try anything, did he?" Sango asked.

Kameko laughed. "Hardly. I don't see why you call him a hentai houshi. He doesn't seem like that at all."

The whole group (including injured Inuyasha) was staring in shock at Miroku. Miroku was blushing brightly now and was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh. Yeah, I don't see why either," he joked.

Kameko walked strait up to the hanyou. He was preparing for her to hit him or something. She couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her face once again. She wiped them off and a couple hit his battered face. She shook herself to get composed again. 

"Look, buddy. I tend to hold grudges. It's a problem I have. You see, I may act like I forgive you, but I haven't. I either wake-up one day and forgive you or you give me reason to forgive you. I'm sure you're not great on the last part. So you'll probably have to settle for the first. We can be on speaking terms or whatever. I don't expect much from you and I'm sure you feel the same way about me. Now lets get going before Kagome finishes up her job." Kameko turned around and began to gather her things.

It took a moment for Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou to follow her lead.

Inuyasha blinked a couple times before moving. He put a finger up to a nasty gash to find it not there. He had felt it tingle; thinking only blood was coming out of it. Instead it had healed. And he knew his youkai blood had nothing to do with it.

'Could it be?' he asked as he started to follow the others. 'Nah.'

They traveled in silence. Sango was still thinking.

'How is this girl connected to Hikariko?' she asked herself, looking at Kameko. 'She says she's not from this land, yet she looks almost like Kagome, and they aren't related. Strange. Kaede-sama was right. They could be sisters.' She glanced at Miroku, who was talking to Kagome. 'And exactly _what_ did the two of them talk or do when he went after her? He was blushing when they came back. Did he try anything? If he did then why wasn't there a handprint on his face?' She looked back to Kameko. 'Was he telling the truth when said he was in love with her? I suppose when he saw her he withdrew his marriage proposal to me. What does she have that I don't?'

Shippou jumped on to Kameko's shoulder. "You're staying with us, right?"

She looked at the kitsune. "Yes. I figure that this might be fun. Something I can tell my grandchildren. They'll think I'm crazy and won't believe me. All the better though."

He laughed. "You're funny. I wouldn't think you were crazy."

"That's because you'd know the story. Besides, I want to the crazy old grandma that tells 'tall tales'. It's been a goal of mine since I met a crazy old grandma."

*~Five Days Later~*

 Inuyasha eyed Kameko as they continued their journey. There was something more to her. He could sense it. Something in her sent that told him. 'But what!' he thought. He looked at Sango. She could sense it too. 'Agh! Why does everything have to be so hard? Things were fine till _she _showed up.'

"Inuyasha, did you hear a word I said?" Kagome asked.

"What? Oh, no. What did you say?"

"I asked you if we could stop by the village coming up." She pointed down the road. It didn't look too big. 

He could smell fish coming from it. 'Must be a fishing village,' he thought looking at the small river running near it. "Yeah, lets stop there. Maybe we can get a boat and travel down river. See if we find any shards."

'Him and those blasted shards,' Kagome thought, she didn't act on it. She only nodded. "Good, and then we can replenish out water supply."

"And I can get a lance," Kameko said.

"Lance?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, you know, a long stick with a pointing end on the end of it. Fishermen use it to catch fish." She rolled her eyes. "Guess you might call it a spear. Same thing."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh. Whatever."

"Is that his favorite word?" Kameko asked Shippou.

"I think so. He uses it a lot. Might have been the first word her learned," he replied.

"Your weapon of choice is a spear?" Sango asked.

Kameko looked back at the young woman. "Kinda. It depends. In close situations I'll use daggers and knives. For something that's not far, nor close a tomahawk will do. And for distance I use a lance with a atlatl."

"At-ul, at-ul? Sango tried the foreign word. "What's that?"

"It's a type of, uh, thrower for the lance, or spear. Depending on the person it can go quite far then."

"And what is it a tom-uh-hawk?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm. Best way to put it is, uh. Well, it looks like an axe, could be used as one. You throw it too. It can be very dangerous. I hope you know what knives and daggers are."

"I do!" Shippou said happily, then looked sad. "But I don't know how to really use them."

"Maybe I can teach you to use the daggers and a knife." She patted the top of his head. She looked at Kagome. "How often do you fight?" They hadn't had really any problems in five days, but Kagome had said they came upon demons a lot, and vice versa.

"Depends. Some days none, other days way to many."

Kameko gave her a look. "Oh, nice."

"Yeah, you better know how to defend yourself. I'm not going to help you." Inuyasha said.

Kameko snubbed him. "Don't worry. Wouldn't want a pendejo like you to worry about me. No offence Kagome."

Kagome waved her hand and smiled. "None taken, but Inuyasha better watch out for you just as much as me, or his name is going to be mud." She gave the hanyou a warning glare. He didn't say anything, knowing she'd fully act upon her words.

The villagers looked at Inuyasha and Shippou warily as they entered. To the others they just kept their distance, not sure if they could be trusted.

"Why do they stair?" Kameko asked no one in particular.

"Because Inuyasha and Shippou are demons. One can not be sure if they can be trusted," Sango explained.

Kameko made a face, being silly, and thinking at the same time. A woman walked by and gave Shippou a look of disgust. Kameko stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"Well I never," she said and walked away.

"People can be so rude," Kameko said lightly. She picked up Shippou and put him on her shoulder. She was about to say something when a couple of children came running towards them.

"Ah! Youkai! Youkai!" cried a little boy.

The second little boy stopped in front of the group. "Y-youkai!"

"What's this about a youkai?" Miroku asked the first one.

"Get him away!" the second said, pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oh, he's not going to hurt you. He's as docile as a kitten," Kameko said. She gave the hanyou a look. 

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at her. If Kagome wasn't there, and hadn't threatened him, that girl would be mincemeat right now. "Feh."

"We can help you," Kagome offered. "Just tell us what's wrong."

"A youkai is in our house!" said the first.

"No, Shiro! They have youkai with them," protested his brother.

Shiro looked back at him.  "We need all the help we can get, Goro. Father is depending on us." Goro whimpered, but obey. He stood behind Shiro. It was obvious who the elder of the two was. He looked back at them. "Can you help?"

"We'll help," Sango said.

"She's a taiji-ya," Shippou said from his perch on Kameko's shoulder.

Goro looked a little hopeful. "Really?" he said in a small voice.

"Yes," Sango replied. "Now take me to this youkai. On our way there, tell me what happened."

"We didn't now what was happening at first." Shiro began; he gave his younger brother a look, then continued. "Mother was the first one to see it. It frightened her so bad that she ran to our aunt."

"Where is your aunt?" Inuyasha asked.

"A few miles north," Goro offered. "Meep!" he said when Inuyasha looked his way.

"What else?" Kagome asked.

"Then Father saw it. At first he said it'd go away. Said it looked like a weak youkai," Shiro said. "Tried to scared with some incantation, he did."

"Did it work?" Miroku asked the boy.

"At first we thought it did, but then it came back. This time it was violent. Before it just went though out the hut not doing anything. Soon as it saw Father and he tried the incantation it went mad."

"You're father is not a houshi or anything I take it," Kameko said.

Shiro shook his head. "He grew up near on. Thinks he knows everything because he did. At least that's what out mother says sometimes." The other snickered.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm ten summer's old. Goro is eight."

"You have older brothers, right?"

"Yeah. Ichiro and Jiro. We also have a younger brother, Rokuro," Shiro explained.

"What about the third?" Kameko asked.

"Huh?" Shiro asked. "Oh, yeah, Saburo. They're all gone now with their own families."

"How'd you know that?" Shippou asked.

"Well, each other their names mean 'first son,' 'second son,' and so forth. He skipped the third son. I was just curious as to what happened the third son."

"Six boys," Kagome said. "I couldn't handle that. Boys…are boys. I mean, look at Miroku and Inuyasha!"

Kameko and Sango, who couldn't help it, laughed. Shippou didn't get what was going on. "Yeah, six is way to much for me," Kameko agreed. "Four is my limit. What about you Sango?"

Sango looked calmly at her. "I have promise to bear ten, even twenty children."

Kameko's eyes bulged out. "Surely you can't mean you said to a guy you'd give him that many kids. What kind of selfish boy is he?"

Sango pointed ahead of her. "That would be Miroku."

"Their engaged, so to speak," Kagome explained.

Kameko was still in shock from before, now it seemed more permanent. She had stopped walking and didn't notice Kagome and Sango go on with out her. Shippou tugged her hair. Slowly she returned to normal.

"Here we are," Shiro said. Goro was glued to his brother's side. "Be careful when you come in. We aren't sure how will it take to visitors.

Something came flying in front of them. An older man, who was being chased by what appeared to be a girl, followed it.

"That's father and the hisa-me. At least that what we think she is" Goro explained.

"It doesn't look that bad. Once we're through with it, you'll have nothing to fear," Inuyasha said. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

See Inuyasha draw the old appearing sword Kameko nearly laughed. "What are you going to do with that thing?" She asked him. Shiro and Goro were apparently wondering the same thing.

Inuyasha didn't reply because the Tetsusaiga had trance formed. He looked over his shoulder at Kameko and gave her a smug look. She returned it with a dark one. "Heh, didn't think anything of this ol' sword. Showed you didn't I?"

"Just get in the blasted house already," Kagome said.

**A/N:** Ok, Hisa-me is a female demon of death in Japanese mythology. Trying to work on two stories (this one and a Trigun one) at once here. Sorry if I take a while on the next update. Thanx lilgirl (#3!), glory240, and Aaroyle (#2!) for the new reviews! C'mon peeps! I'm just asking for some lil' reviews. Comments, suggestions, something! @_@ 


	10. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 10 – Unfinished Business**

The hisa-me was chasing him back their way again. After Shiro and Goro's father ran past them Inuyasha stepped inside. "Die!" he shouted and swung at the youkai. It passed right through it.

"What?" Kagome said. All were shocked.

The youkai turned her attention on him. "You are not apart of this," she said. "Be gone from here. I can not rest!" Slowly she turned back the man, who was leaning again the wall, catching his breath. "He will die or acknowledge me," she said.

Miroku ran in front of the man. "I can not let you harm him!"

The hisa-me looked at him and laugh. "You can't kill me!"

Sango shoved past Inuyasha and went to attack the demon, but as she kicked her leg only passed through it. The taiji wasn't expecting that and lost her balance. Kirara, whom had transformed, took a lunge at the hisa-me. Like Sango and Inuyasha she went right through her.

Meanwhile the hisa-me approached the man and Miroku slowly. "Move, houshi. It is not you death that I come for, but that of his. If you insist on defending him you will die also. I do not mind."

Miroku put a determined look upon his face and ran through it with his staff, like the other he made no impact.

"What the hell is it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It is like no other youkai I have ever seen," Sango confessed.

"I don't think it is," Kagome said.  "Its not acting like one."

"What do you think it is?" Shippou asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know."

The hisa-me began to advance on the man again. "No!" Shiro shouted. Goro whimpered again and ran to his father. Shiro turned to his attention to his younger brother. "Goro, no!"

"Get out of the way kid!" Kameko shouted. Shiro started to go after Goro, but Kameko held him back.

The hisa-me smiled. "Fine, little brother, you shall die with him also." Goro clutched to his father's side. Tears flooded down his cheeks. His father tried to pry him off.

"Go Goro. Save yourself," his father insisted.

The little boy shook his head. "No! I won't!" He looked at the hisa-me, trying to appear brave and not afraid of death.

The hisa-me reached out, her hand began to glow. "It's the touch of death," Miroku whispered. It looked like it was going to go through Goro's chest to his father. "Die!" it shouted. Everyone was in shock watching it happen.

"No! Stop!" Kagome said, jumping in front of the hisa-me. "You have no right to kill them, _hotoke_."

The hisa-me continued to put its hand forward, determined to go through Kagome. Yet as it was about to make contact with her she was repelled and flew towards the other end. She rounded on her. "You! You're a miko!" At this she gave a wail.

Shiro looked at the hotoke, as if seeing it for the first time. "Yuko?" he asked tentatively. "Yuko, is that you?" She turned and looked at him, but said nothing.

"Yuko?" his father asked.

She spun at glared at him. "Dare not say my name, for it will defile your mouth, will it not?" Goro looked up at this father, very confused.

"That was a long time ago. I did not mean those words," he said.

"Yes, you may not mean them now, but you meant them then. That is what counts. It is you that suffered me this. You who had banished me from my home, leaving me with out a name. I also meant those words that I had said. That I would come back and take you to hell with me. Suffer as I had."

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is a restless hotoke," Miroku explained. "She will not rest till her business is done."

"I will not allow you to take him!" Kagome shouted.

Yuko glared again at her. "Try to stop me, miko." A venomous smile played upon her face. "You look like you are to young to even know what you are doing. You're weakling friends can not help you either."

Miroku stood next to Kagome. "I will help her."

"Did you not hear me, houshi? You are weak. Nothing can stop me from this." She stared at him as if she was burning holes into his head. Then her expression softened slightly. "Yes. You are weak. So weak that you cannot even stop that hole in your hand from growing. You shall die because of it. May even take all your friends into it with you. That way everyone you loved would be gone. No one to remember you or to care that you are dead."

Something passed over his eyes, but his expression did not change. He began to take the beads of his hand. "You will go to a place far worse than hell, hotoke."

Kagome pulled his hand away from the beads. "No Miroku, that's what she wants. You can't risk it." He looked at her for a long time, and then put the beads back on. Kagome smiled at turned to the man behind, talking very softly to him.

Then the boys' father fell to his knees, taking his son with him. "Forgive me, Yuko. I beg it of you. I take all those words back. You are forever welcomed in my home. I restore your name to you. You are forever my daughter. Forgive me, Yuko! Forgive me!"

She looked at him. Her demeanor seemed to. Her expression of hatred began to leave her face. It was slowly replaced to that of a pretty young woman. Her voice began softer and peaceful sounding. "The curse has been lifted. We are free from it, Father. I can now rest." And slowly she faded.

Her father was now sobbing, calling out her name. "Yuko! Yuko! I'm sorry." He covered his face with his hands.

Goro wrapped his arms around his father. Shiro joined him. They boys clung to their father.

"Just like that?" Kameko asked, looking around suspiciously.

"All he had to do was take back the words he had said," Kagome explained. "It was just a guess, but I told him it might work. He had to mean it from the heart though."

"That was good thinking of you," Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Yes, very good Kagome," Sango agreed. "She might have killed them if it wasn't for you."

"How'd you know?" Shippou asked.

"When she referred to Goro as her little brother, I knew she wasn't a hisa-me. So I took a chance on identifying her as a hotoke," Kagome explained.

The man stood up. "I thank you. I did not realize that it was my daughter till Shiro recognized her."

"Why'd she want to kill you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had disowned her many years ago. She wished to marry a man from another village. I had a husband picked out for her. She told me that she'd run away without my blessing and marry him anyway. I told her if she did so she'd have no place in my house and would not be apart of this family anymore. She laid upon me a curse that if she died before I did that she come take me to hell." He sighed, looking very old and tired. "The next morning she was gone. I received word that she had married him. I made it known that she had been disowned. Almost immediately I regretted it. She was my only daughter. She had four children, but died while giving birth to her last one."

"We are sorry to here that," Kagome said. "Yet you did get to make up with her."

"Yes. Almost to late, if it hadn't been with you miko-sama and I am very grateful for that." He bowed. "Please. Stay with my family for as long as you need to. You have done a great service to us."

The group thanked him and agreed.

*~*~*~*

"Now just pull your hand back, and flick your wrist like this," Kameko said demonstrating the movement. "Try it."

Shippou held a dagger in his hand and did his best to copy her. The blade flew through the air to embed itself in a tree below a piece of rope. "I'm never going to get this." He said, pouting.

Kameko laughed. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm not that great either. I constantly miss. Its only when that I'm not even trying at all that I get the target, or very close to it. My brother on the other hand, well, he's an expert at this. Yet, I think hitting the tree is a very good start. My first time I didn't _even_ come close." She handed him another dagger. "Now, when you're fighting something at close range, this is good to. Often your opponent will not even be expecting you to have one. You can quickly hurt to get away or deal a fatal blow here." She pointed to key points on her body.

The kitsune held the dagger in his hand. "How will I practice that?"

Kameko shrugged. "Uh. Try a scarecrow or something that has stuffing in it. Like I said, I'm no real expert on them. I only brought them just in case." Then she handed him a knife.

"I know how to use this," Shippou said proudly.

A thought came to her mind then. "Good. Ok, uh, think of a dagger kind of like a mini-knife." It was the only thing she could think of. They did look similar after all.

Shippou smiled. "Hey, yeah. Thanks, Kameko!" He ran to the tree and pulled out the dagger. She had given him all her daggers and one of her knives. They had found a leather sash to hold the daggers. Shippou had found something to attach the knife and its case to. "I'm going to go find something to practice on." He scampered back towards the village.

Kameko smiled. He was so adorable! She sighed and sat down. Out of her bag she pulled her other knife. From nearby she grabbed a six-foot long spear that she had obtained from one of the local fishermen. Earlier she and Shippou had gone looking for feathers. These had been added to end of the spear. With the knife she began to make a dimple at the end of the spear.

When she was done she pulled out the sixteen-inch long atlatl. At the end of it was a hook made out of horn that fitted into the dimple. She laid the spear parallel to the atlatl, and at the handle end she held in place with her fore finger and thumb of her right hand. There was a rest for the spear there. She stood and backed a little away from the tree with the rope. Now, this was her weapon of choice. "Aw, yeah," she said in English.

Kameko drew her arm back pointed the spear at the tree, stepped into the direction of the shot, while the end of the atlatl swung around in a flipping motion, pushing the dart forward. As soon as the cast is started, the spear was released by her fingers holding it, while the atlatl itself is retained in her right hand. Centrifugal force kept the spur in contact with the knock dimple. Then, it was simply a matter of following through until the spear left the atlatl.

The spear flew through the air. It went into the tree right where the rope was, cutting through it so it fell to the ground. She gave a smiled. "Wicked," she said still in English. She just loved this damn thing! She repeated this about a dozen more times.

On her last throw she stepped on a rock, throwing her off balanced and making the spear go to the right of the tree. It disappeared into the forest. "Damn," she cursed, still using English. Whenever no one was around she talked to herself in English.

She sat down her atlatl next to her bag and went into the forest. At this moment she had only one spear, and didn't really want to loose it right now.

The plants were thick, and hard to maneuver in. She was glad she was wearing pants. Her foot nearly slipped out of her Converse (chucks) a couple of times when they got tangled in the plants. "Where is it?" she asked herself, looking for it. She didn't think it went that far into the forest.

There was a rustling to her left. She saw a pointed stick pop into view and move away from her. 'Wait,' she thought, 'that's my spear!'

"Come back here!" she said in English first, then repeated it again in Japanese. Whoever had it began to run. "Hold on! That's mine!" She ran after them. It giggled. "This isn't funny!" she called to them. First vengeful spirits, now stealing midgets. Could this day get any worse?

After a while she caught up to it because it apparently tripped over something. Kameko was glad the pointed end was up in the air, and didn't hurt the thieving thing.

When she came close enough she found neither midget nor thing. It was a little girl. A short ponytail was sticking out of the side of her head.

"Are you ok?" she asked, helping her up.

The little girl look frightened for a moment. When Kameko made no move to show she'd harm the girl she smiled and nodded her head.

"Can I have my spear back?" she asked the little girl. She was still clutching it tightly.

She shook her head and gave Kameko a big grin.

Kameko took in a deep breath. She did _not_ have time for this. "Please, I need it."

Again the girl shook her head again. This girl was driving a hard bargain.

Kameko checked her pockets to see if she hand anything to trade for the spear. In her back pocket she found some fade blue and purple ribbon. Mostly likely it was left over from something and had been washed numerous times.

She held them out for the little girl to look at. The blue was rather simple. The purple had little hoops along the sides. "How about I trade you these for that spear?" she asked.

The little girl's eyes locked onto them. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Silently she pointed to the ponytail on the side of her head.

"You want me to put one on there?" Kameko asked. The little girl nodded. "Pick which one then." She pointed to the blue one. Kameko smiled and tied around her ponytail into a bow. The girl beamed at her. "Do you want this one tied on to it also?" Kameko asked and she shook her head no. The little girl handed her spear back. "Thank you very much," she said to the little girl with a smile.

"Rin! Rin!" came a croaking voice. "Rin, Master isn't please when you run off like this. Rin!"

The little girl, presumably Rin, smiled at Kameko and ran off toward the voice. Before she completely disappeared, she turned around and waved.

Kameko watched her go and waved back. She turned around and began to head back to the tree and her things.

"Japan has some strange things," she said to herself, English again.

When she arrived back Sango was there wanting to know how this weapon of Kameko's worked. Kameko gladly showed her and even let her try it out.

"This is very efficient," Sango said, after her attempt to use it. She had aimed straight, but it went a little too high. "It allows the a person to throw longer, but use little of their energy or power. Your people are smart in inventing this."

"Yeah, I guess. It was actually used through out the world, developed at different times in different areas. I like it. Its my favorite."

Sango nodded and after a few more tries they went back to the village.

**_A/N:_** Hello! Thanx Aaroyle (#3) and TheWraith (yeah, I picked up on that too. Thanx!). Ok. Hotoke is a spirit of the dead in Japan. I tried to explain what an atlatl is and how it is used in this story. I actually made a little page concerning it. Go to my profile for the link. I put it as my homepage. Chap. 11 isn't done yet. Hope to get it done soon though.


	11. River's Edge

**Chapter 11 – River's Edge**

"Ah!" Kameko screamed as the boat rocked.

"Will you stop that!" Inuyasha snapped. "You're not going to fall out, stupid. Sheez." 

They had decided to leave the fishing village. The man they helped, Rairo, gave them a boat to use on their journey down river. Inuyasha was at the back, helping to steer it. While Miroku was in the front, propelling the boat through the water with a wooden rod.

"You aren't afraid of the water, are you Kameko?" Miroku asked.

Kameko gave a nervous laugh as she gripped the sides of the boat. "Well. Kinda. When I was little I nearly drowned. I'm also not that great of a swimmer."

"You can swim though, just in case? Right?" Kagome asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I can manage. But I wouldn't win no Olympic race."

Sango looked out at the water. "The current seems strong, but I'm sure if this tipped over you'd be able to make it."

The American girl also looked out at the water and gulped. "Heh-heh. I guess, but I don't want to find out." The boat rocked again and she screamed.

"I said stop that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She can't help it, Inuyasha. She's scared," Shippou said.

He glared at the kitsune. If he weren't steering he would have clobbered him. Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha. If he weren't steering she'd sit him.

"And maybe, I'll find out. The way to make it back someday," Kameko started singing quietly. At first only Kirara and Shippou heard her. "To watch you, to guide you. Through the darkest of your days." Then her voice grew louder. Inuyasha stopped steering, and Miroku pulled the poll out of the water. They, along with everyone else on the boat stared at her. "If a great wave should fall. It would fall upon us all. Well I hope there's someone out there. Who can bring me back to you"

They didn't understand what she was singing, since she was singing in English.

"Its beautiful," Sango said. At this Kameko stopped singing. "I'm not sure what you're saying, but it sounded beautiful."

"I didn't know you could sing," Kagome said. "It was pretty."

"Yes," Miroku said. "You're very talented."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away. "I guess it was alright."

"What were the lyrics you were singing?" Shippou asked with a big grin on his face.

"Its a verse of one of my favorite songs called 'Wherever You Will Go' by a group named The Calling." She blushed and looked down at the floor of the boat. "Sorry I just start to sing sometimes with no reason. It's always been a habit of mine."

Then a tingling sensation went down Kameko's back. Some thing was near…

Kagome looked up to say something. She stopped and tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Uh, Inuyasha."

"What Kagome?"

"Who's steering the boat?" she asked.

He unfolded his arms. "I am, why?"

"Then why the heck are we heading for those rocks!" she shouted point in front of her.

Everyone looked forward. They were heading strait for a large formation of rocks. Miroku, who also had neglected his duty, pull the poll back in the water. Inuyasha was trying to steer them back onto course.

"Its no use," Sango told them. "The current has picked up even more. We're going to crash. Jump off now!"

Inuyasha had Kagome and Shippou climb on his back and jumped across to the bank. Sango climb on Miroku's back with Kirara on his shoulder, they jumped across to land near the others. The only one left was Kameko.

"Here!" She shouted, throwing her and Kagome's backpacks, along with other things.

"Jump!" Kagome shouted. "You can make it."

Kameko looked at the distance between her and the bank. She could and began to stand up. The boat rocked and the fell back down. "I can't. I…I just can't!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "You have to go get her!"

He looked shocked. "Me? Why me?" Kagome gave him a warning glare. "Feh. I will." 

But just as he was ready to jump the boat crashed into the rocks. Kameko went in the water and didn't come back up.

"Kameko!" Kagome and Miroku shouted instantly.

The group ran to the edge, near the rocks. Shippou was running back and forth. "Where is she? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Can you see here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, on the verge of tears.

He narrowed his eyes and looked. "No. I can't smell her either. She hasn't come up yet."

"Do you think she'll make it?" Sango asked.

"She has to! She followed me here with out saying good-bye to her family," Kagome said.

Meanwhile Kameko was struggling to get to the top. Her jeans and shoes where making it hard for her. She managed to get her shoes off. 'Now for the damn pants,' she thought, 'before I drown!' Trying to get her pants off and swimming to the surface wasn't that easy. 'What if I don't live through this?' she thought. 'What about my family?' Kameko struggled harder to get out of her pants. 'I have to live through this!' she thought as pulled free from her jeans and swam her way to the surface.

Kameko gasped for air and looked around. She didn't see any of them. The current had brought her down river quicker than she had thought.

"Help! Anyone!" she called out, trying to keep afloat. The water was becoming swifter and rough. "Please! Anyone, help m-" the last part was all gurgles as she went under for a brief second. She threw he hand up into the air before she came back up.

She called out again, praying that the others heard her. 'I promise,' she thought, 'to kiss whoever, or whatever saves.' Again she yelled. 'I don't care if its Inuyasha or some horrible disfigured beast. If it saved me, then I'd give it one.'

Going under again she held up her hand, hoping someone would see it before she disappeared under the water. Someone must have answered her calls because she felt a hand clasp around hers and pull her up. Kameko could help but swallow water in shock. The next thing she knew she was against something warm. The air made her instantly cold and she shivered. 

"Th-thank you," she mumbled in English before she passed out.

*~*~*~*

The group had heard her cries and had begun to run down the riverbank towards her.

"We're coming!" Kagome shouted. The others were ahead of her and Shippou, who sat on her shoulder.

"I see her hand," Miroku shouted.

"Her head is above the water now," Sango said.

Inuyasha gave a short laugh. "She was right when she said she didn't swim well."

The saw Kameko go under the water again, with her hand waving in the air. Then something darted from one side of the riverbank to the other, pulling Kameko out in the process.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. The other skid to a halt and she jogged up to them. "Do you see what it was?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It was moving too fast for me even to tell."                                                                                         

"It was like a white blur," Sango said.

Kagome stood there for a second before collapsing. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground. Shippou was tossed from his perched. "If she gets killed. I don't know what to tell her family." 

Then she started to cry. Inuyasha felt awkward for a second, and then gently wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't very good at this stuff.

"Do you suppose she'll be ok?" Shippou asked.

"Who? Kagome or Kameko?" Sango responded.

"Both," he said.

After Kagome recovered herself Inuyasha made sure he couldn't smell her anywhere. "The water will have covered it for a little while. As soon as she's dry though, I can get her sent again."

"Assuming whatever it was that pulled her out doesn't eat her," Sango said.

"Eeep!" escaped from Kagome.

Inuyasha groaned. "I knew I should have shoved her back down the well." He turned to the others. "Might as well find a place to cross the river and then from there start looking for her."

They walked down river and came across a string of rocks. They crossed them safely. As soon as they got to the other side Kagome asked if Inuyasha could smell Kameko. He told her no.

They had decided to head into the forest, thinking that whatever the thing that took Kameko had taken her there.

Shippou hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Can you smell her now?"

"No," he replied.

Shippou waited a second. "Can you smell her now?"

"No."

"Can you smell her now?"

"_No._"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Can you now?"

"**NO!** And if you ask one more time…"

"Can you smell Kameko now?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked at Shippou. "That's it!" He threw the little youkai into a tree a few feet away.

"Guess not," Shippou said as he landed on the ground. He decided it might be better to ride on Miroku's shoulder.

"I don't see why he has to be like that," Sango said to Kagome.

"He does have a quick temper on him, doesn't he?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha, who was leading the group, rounded on them to tell them off. Then he sensed something. He put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. The group drew closer together.

"There's a youkai near by. I can sense it. I'm not sure how close those. Weird thing is I can't _smell_ it."

"Do you think that's the thing that took Kameko?" Miroku asked, as he prepared to fight.

"I don't know."

Sango's eyes were darting around. "It'd make sense. It probably got wet also and its sent has been washed away."

He growled. "If I could smell it, then I could tell where it is. Damn. We'll have to wait for both of them to dry off…assuming she's alive till then."

"Sit!" Kagome said.

Miroku peered down at him. "I think it best if you thought positively for a little while, Inuyasha."

'I was thinking positively,' he though, his face still on the ground.

**A/N:** Eek gads! I've updated! Uh, let's see. No weird words, I don't think. That's a first. Did anyone get Shippou's little thingy? Big thank you to lilgirl (#4), Aaroyle (#4), and youkai chick supreme (4!). Heehee! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Or maybe that's the medicine the People in the White Coats are giving me? Gotta love those little green pills! ::spins:: Ok, back to the padded cell!


	12. Guardian

**Chapter 12 - Guardian**

_"How dare you fall in love with youkai!" Kikyo shouted. "Especially him!"_

_"I wouldn't be saying that, _toshi_," her sister replied, using their old childhood nickname for each other. "Do you not have a youkai following you around?"_

_Kikyo's face paled. "Do not bring Inuyasha into this! He is not a youkai." She rolled her eyes. "Then what is he, sister?" She looked Kikyo in the eye._

_"You have a child though. She needs you, and you're going to abandon her for a youkai?" Kikyo shot back, avoiding the question._

_"I did not say I would leave Hikariko. Even though she is not his daughter, he wants to be her father."_

_Kikyo covered her mouth, in shock. "Toshi, no. You are…after all you're training with the taiji-ya. I would have been fine if you had just loved him, but to wed him and have your human child raised by him and among youkai, no. That is going too far. I will not allow it."_

_Her sister stared at her. "What are you going to do then?"_

_Kikyo turned her back on her sister and hung her head. "The people of the village do not really know you. Only Kaede and I are your real contacts here. I am the miko for this village. It is my responsibility to make sure no danger comes to here. I also guard the Shikon no Tama." She lifted up her head, but didn't turn around. "To ensure the safety of the village and the Jewel you and any of your children are hence banished from this place. Unless you can give your youkai up and knowing that you won't; for further punishment your memory will die here."_

_"What?" she asked, confused by her sister's words._

_"Any stories told of you I will say that it was a different name than yours. We will not speak your name and by we I mean Kaede and I. From this point on, I have no twin sister, and Kaede does not have another older sister. You never existed."_

_She nodded her head. "I see. Then I must go. I shall say good-bye to Kaede before you tell her of your decree. Farewell, Kikyo, my toshi. Unlike you, you will always be my twin sister, and Kaede will always be my little sister. I will remember you and your names." She stepped outside the hut to find Kaede. Leaving Kikyo, whom she knew was crying silently._

She became aware that she was awake, but did not open here eyes. That was a different. She had never had that dream before. She reviewed it a couple of times to remember it. Kikyo…that name was familiar from somewhere. She knew Kaede, and Hikariko had been mentioned again.

Kameko slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness. 'I'm blind!' she thought till her eyes focused and she saw stars above her. Nearby she heard the crackling of a fire. 

She mentally began to assess her situation from her position. She was a near a fire. There was faint rustling, so someone, probably her rescuer, was nearby. She smelt some kind of food in the air. She was outside, lying on a pad (perhaps) and under a blanket, looking at the stars. Kameko also knew she didn't have her shoes or pants.

'Great, flash everyone your underwear,' she thought. Then she thought of the underwear she was wearing. 'Oh no!' she moaned mentally then thought, 'at least I don't wear thongs.'

"Oh! You're awake," came a little girl's voice. Then above Kameko appeared the little girl from earlier, Rin. The ribbon was still around her ponytail. She held out a bowl. "This is for you, otome."

Kameko sat up and took the bowl. "Gracias." She said and bowed her head. It looked like a broth. Rin hadn't given her a spoon so she took a sip right from the bowl. It was warm and she could feel the broth warm her body as it traveled down her throat.

Rin smiled as trotted to the other side of the fire.

"I still say we leave her, Master," said a whiny, croaky voice. "She looks old enough to be by herself. Maybe she can even take Rin with her. Or toss her back into the river where you found her." It came from the other side of the fire. She couldn't see who spoke.

"I did not ask for your advice," came an even, commanding voice. "If I wanted it I would have said so." This shut up the whiny one.

Kameko wasn't sure what they were talking about. All she was concerned with at the moment was drinking the broth. The two voices were still talking, though she tuned it out.

"Can otome-san not swim?" asked Rin. Kameko nearly chocked on the broth. She hadn't even noticed the little girl come back.

She smiled at her. "Otome-san can, just not very well." The girl gave her a funny look. Kameko realized she had replied in English. Kameko was going to translate it back to Rin but a figure stepped in front of the fire. Blocking its light and warmth.

"I see you have awoken," said the tall figure before her. Since the fire was behind him she couldn't tell he looked like. He (she was sure it was a he) looked at Rin. "Has she eaten?"

Rin nodded, looking up at him. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He inclined his head toward Kameko. "What's you're name?"  

"Kameko," she said firmly. She had the feeling he was trying to intimidate her.

"Where are you from and why were you in the river?" This Sesshoumaru character asked uncouthly. 

"I'm from the east, across the ocean. And I was out for a relaxing swim in the river," she replied sarcastically.

A little green thing, with big yellow eyes came up behind Sesshoumaru. "I wouldn't be rude to Sesshomaru-sama, he did pull you out of the river. He could very well put you back in."

"Jaken, did I, Sesshoumaru, ask for your input."

The little green thing cowered. "No, my lord."

"Then I suggest you don't, unless you want to see what Toukijin can do to you," He turned around to look at his servant.

Light from the fire washed over his features. He had long, slivery hair with bangs. There were markings on his face: a blue crescent moon, two purplish lines on side of his cheeks. There was a white fur thingy over his right shoulder. From the rest of his attire Kameko gathered that he was of the high rank. 'And not human,' she thought as she saw his elf like ears.

'This is my guardian angel,' she thought. 'He's looks so otherworldly.'

Sesshoumaru turned back to her. "What were you doing in the river?" he asked again.

"My boat hit a rock. Needless to say I'm not the best of swimmers, especially in a strong current."

He nodded his head and looked at the little girl. "Rin," was all he said, but it seemed to hold more because she rose. Leaving Kameko's side to do whatever the unspoken command was.

"She threw a fit until I allowed her to get these for you," he said as Rin came back with a bundle in her arms. Jaken looked like he was going to say something, but then though better of it.

Rin smiled and held out the bundle to Kameko. "I saw you wearing something like them before."

Kameko undid it to find that it was a pair of pants. Not like kind Inuyasha wore, but more like a farmers. A closer inspection showed that they were not of farmer quality. They were of a soft, black material and appeared to be made an expert tailor.

"Thank you," she said, not sure if to direct it to the little girl or her rescuer. So she left it open.

"Put them on. I, Sesshoumaru, will not have you running around her half naked," he said, monotone still.

"Fine, but turn around." She began to get up from under her blanket, stopped seeing that he wasn't moving.

He started at he for a while, then gave up and turned around. Jaken still started at her. "You too," she said, twirling her finder to show him how to turn around.

"I don't see why you're being so difficult," Sesshoumaru said, his arms crossed. "I rescued you, I know what you are wearing."

Kameko put her blanket off and stood. "Ah, yes, but the less you see of what I was wearing. The sooner you will forget. Hence why you're turning around." She pulled on the pants. They fit perfectly. What were the odds of that? The black pants were form fitting, yet didn't make her feel bloated like other pants. "You can turn around." Rin was smiling up at her, glad that the pants fitted.

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything Jaken charged forward. "How dare you command Master? He saved you, gave you clothes! Do you have any idea who he is? He's Lord of the Western Lands!"

Kameko leaned over. "Look, Frog. I don't take crap from anyone, least of all something annoying as you."

**_SMACK!_**

Jaken was sent flying into a tree.

"Jaken, what did I say about your input?" Sesshoumaru asked, his arm still out from the hit he had given his servant.

"Uuuggghh," was Jaken's response.

Rin picked up his staff. "You dropped this!" She ran over to give it to him.

Kameko was left with Sesshoumaru. Suddenly she felt very short. "So, you rescued me?"

His expression, and voice, didn't change. "Yes."

Kameko nodded her head, coming closer to him. She could sense his body tense as she did. The she realized that she could sense him. She raised an eyebrow. "You're a youkai."

"Yes. You're very perceptive."

"I sensed you while I was in the river. Interesting." She came a little closer. If he had been someone else she was sure he'd have backed up.

"Why do you insist on coming closer?" he asked.

"Well, you see. I made a promise to myself," _closer_, "in the river that the person or thing that rescued me," _closer and closer_, "I'd do this." Without warning she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. He staggered back, not sure what to do.

Kameko undid her arms and came down from her tiptoes. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who have an expression of shock and surprise on his face. The only real expression she had seen that night. His jaw had actually dropped a little. He obviously hadn't been expecting it.

"That's your, uh, reward for rescuing me," Kameko said, slightly blushing. She had never done anything like that before. Especially to an older guy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin asked, coming back with Jaken behind her. Kameko assumed that they hadn't seen what just happened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, looking concerned. He had seen his Master like this before.

With a blink Sesshoumaru was back to his composed self. "Nothing. Do not ask questions." He gave Kameko a look and went to the other side of fire.

That's when she noticed for the first time. His eyes. They were golden. Like Inuyasha's eyes; like the man's eyes from her dreams.

**_Author's Note:_** LOOK! I updated! ::does a dance:: Woohoo! Geez, took me long enough! Sorry for the wait! I didn't mean to take so long. I hope to update again before college starts. Ahhhh! College! Ok! Funky Words Time! Yes, I know toshi is an actually Japanese name. It means "Mirror Image" it's referring to Kikyo and her twin looking exactly the same. Otome means "girl" in Japanese. Gracias means "Thank you" in Spanish. Don't know if I used it before, but yeah… Ok. That's it for now. I gotta get started on my Trigun story, so see ya! I would also like to point out that I'm human (we hope) and therefore not perfect. Shocker I know. So do please excuse my spelling & grammar mistakes. I will gradually go chapter by chapter and fix them all.

**_P.S.:_** I almost forgot! Thank you to Jupiter's Light, TheWraith1 (I can't tell you…:P), Aaroyle (Gah! It was Sesshoumaru!), and lilgirl! Thanx for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Youkai, Hanyou & Human

**Chapter 13 – Youkai, Hanyou, and Human**

_(Warning: Strong Language)_

The group had decided to find a spot to rest when the sun started to set. They found a place under few large trees that looked safe enough.

Kagome was getting worried now. They hadn't found Kameko. Worse yet was the youkai Inuyasha sensed, but couldn't tell where it was because he could smell it.

"Inuyasha-" she began, but she was cut off.

"For the last time, I can smell her yet!" he said as stood up and crossed his arm. "That damn bitch is more trouble than she's worth."

"SIT!"

"Ugh," he moaned. He'd be _so_ happy when he'd get this damn necklace off. He'd be so very, very happy.

"You deserved it, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Shippou jumped to Inuyasha's side. "Judge by how deep the imprint is I say Kagome when pretty easy on him." The kitsune smiled and bent down towards the hanyou's ear. "You should consider yourself lucky. You know what they say though. If you like someone you're usually mean to them." He looked at the others, a mischievous smile on his face. "Maybe Inuyasha secretly like Kameko?"

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and growled at his little friend.

"Ah!" Shippou cried running to Kagome.

He jumped up and ran after Shippou. "Come back here you little runt. I'm going to shred you to-" He stopped in mid-sprint. He sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kirara looked poised to attack.

"I smell here, and the youkai."

Kagome sprang up from where she was seated. "Where is she? Which direction."

Inuyasha barely paid her any attention. "A little south." He looked at the others. A dark look was upon his face. "Her sent is intermingled with that of Sesshoumaru's."

"He doesn't…eat humans does he?" Miroku asked.

"If he wanted to eat humans he would have eaten the little girl with him," Sango pointed out.

"Good point," Miroku said.

"That doesn't mean that we can trust him with her. He could have killed her by now," Inuyasha said with his hand on his sword now. "I've entertained that idea myself. Unlike me, Sesshoumaru would act on it."

"So noble isn't he?" Kagome said to Sango on the sly.

"That would be him," Sango replied.

"What are we waiting here for?" Miroku asked them. "Let's go!"

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and got on his back. "C'mon, Inuyasha, lets go."

Inuyasha grunted a reply and headed in the direction he had indicated earlier.

Kirara had transformed and went after the dog hanyou with Sango, Miroku and Shippou on her back.

"Inuyasha always seems to be at his best when his brother is involved," Miroku said, as his friend seemed to be going faster than usual.

They had thought they were coming to Sesshoumaru and Kameko when Inuyasha took an unexpected turn.

"Where is he going?" Sango asked and Kirara took the sharp turn.

It grew darker as they ran to Kameko's aid.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he came near a campfire. Kagome got off his back and looked around. "Stay here, Kagome." She started to protest but he stopped her. "If he puts of a fight fire one of your spirit arrows at him." He left her side and walked closer to the fire. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled as he withdrew his fully transformed sword.

Sesshoumaru stood up and came in front of the fire. "Come to pay a visit?" He crossed his arms.

"I see you have a new arm. Where is this one from this time?"

His older brother gave him a wicked grin. "Would you like to fid out?"

"Maybe, that is if you don't hand over the girl. Where is she?" The hanyou looked around for Kameko. There wasn't a trace of her. Kameko's sent here wasn't that old, but that didn't mean anything. She could still be dead.

"I will not play your games, Inuyasha," he said, spitting out his name. He always manage to say it as if was something dirty. "Leave now, I'm not in the mood to kill you."

Inuyasha growled. "Where is she? Where is the girl?" He shouted. "Answer, damnit. I'm not in the mood either, but I want you to fucking answer me!" Just looking at his older half-brother made his temper rise.

"If you're just going to stand there and throw I fit, I suggest you leave. I have no idea what you're talking about to begin with," Sesshoumaru told him. Neither moved.

"Don't fuck with me! I can smell her here! Her sent is all over you. So don't _fucking_ mess with me!"

Inuyasha was too busy yelling at Sesshoumaru to notice Jaken sneaking up behind him in the tall grass. He was just raising his staff to hit the hanyou over the head when he felt a sharp object in the back of his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kagome said, her bow ready to fire.

Jaken turned slowly around. He gave her a nervous laugh and smile. "What on earth do you mean?"

Miroku came over to the two. "I think you are lost. Let me help find your way." And for the second time that night Jaken went flying. The houshi swung his own staff at the imp, propelling him to land next to Sesshoumaru on the right.

The dog youkai's stony expression and voice did not change, but one could image him rolling his eyes as he spoke. "For the last time. I don't know, nor care, what you are rambling about. Leave before you regret it."

By this time, Inuyasha's temper was at its limit. "I'll give you something to regret!" he said as he charged at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on Toukijin, ready to pull it out at the last second. All he needed to do was hold the sword out. It did all the work for him. His younger half-brother was resilient though and wouldn't give up, no matter how bad his injuries were. He had to give him credit for that.

Inuyasha made ready to slice in half Sesshoumaru at his mid section. Sesshoumaru had nearly pulled his sword all the way out. Both stopped in mid-movement.

Kameko stood before Sesshoumaru, arms out, ready to block the blow.

"Kameko!" Kagome and Miroku cried out together.

She was panting, as if she just ran very fast. "Stop, Inuyasha," she said very calmly.

He blinked at her a couple of times, trying to register what exactly was going on. He wasn't sure if the human girl was trying to protect his brother. If she was, he was ready to laugh. Or if she just wanted to let him know that she was here.

"Move out of the way, girl. This concerns you not," Sesshoumaru said.

She put her hands on her hips and turned around. "This doesn't concern me?" she asked, with sedition. "The what the hell do you think you were arguing about? People across the world could hear you two fighting."

Jaken, who had recovered, gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, Kameko-san-" he began.

"Don't 'Kameko-san' me!" She said looking down at Jaken. "I'm talking to him, not you. Now go make sure Rin is getting back safely." Jaken opened his mouth to speak and she kicked him. "I said go!"

"Ordering around his servants now? She seems to have things under control," Sango commented.

"I wonder if it wasn't Kameko who was holding Sesshoumaru against his will, and not the other way around," Shippou speculated.

"I wasn't arguing," Sesshoumaru said. "I had no idea what my dear brother was talking about." The youkai also manage to make the word brother seem dirty also.

Kameko gave him a look. "Brother?" She stopped and shook her head. "Never mind." The American rounded on Inuyasha. "And just what the hell were you doing, _pendejo_?"

"I was trying to save you from him, you ungrateful wench!" Inuyasha yelled. "He was going to kill you!"

"Did I say I was going to kill her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He wasn't going to kill me, _cutre_! He's the one that saved me!" She shouted back. The flames of fire leapt up. Kameko took a deep breath and flames settled down. "Obviously there has been some misunderstanding." She looked at the group. "Sesshoumaru saved. Him and Rin gave me food, clothes, and a blanket to keep me warm." They stared at him. Again Inuyasha blinked repeatedly, try to register all of it. "If anyone should be angry here, it should be him. I've been beating that thing he calls a servant around since I regain consciousness." She heard someone take in a breath, and assumed that it was from the people she was traveling with. She guessed that it must have been a bad thing to mess with the green guy. 'I'll deal with it later,' she thought.

"You're alright though," Miroku said, coming to stand next to Inuyasha. He gave a wary look to Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku!" she said happily and flung her arms around his neck. She looked over his shoulder to see the others. "I so good to see you all of again, but seriously, I'm alright." She let go of Miroku and ran over to Kagome.

"I'm so glad you're ok. We were on our way to save you when Sesshoumaru pulled you out," Kagome said, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Kameko said, still smiling.

"You were right when you said you didn't swim well," Sango said. Despite her mixed feeling on the girl, she was smiling too.

"Kameko!" Shippou said and leapt into her arms. She hugged him back. "We were worried. Inuyasha couldn't smell you because the water washed away your sent." He smiled up at her. "I'm glad to see that you're ok!"

"As we are all," Miroku said, coming back to the group. He stood next to Kameko.

"Feh, you cause to much trouble," Inuyasha complained. "You also need to learn how to swim."

Kameko rolled here eyes. "You're such a whiner, Inuyasha."

He opened his mouth to protest that, the shut it. She smiled at him when he caught on. In response he just crossed his arms.

"Kameko-chan!" came a little girl's voice from behind them.

"Rin," Kameko said and turned around. Shippou jumped out of her arms.

The little girl looked at the group behind her. "Are you going already?"

Kameko nodded and knelt to the girl's height. "Yes. My friends have come to get me. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Feh, I hope not," Inuyasha comment to himself. If he saw the girl again, then he'd defiantly see Sesshoumaru again.

Rin smiled. "You promise?"

Kameko smiled back. "I promise."

"You'll even come back to see Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked making sure that she'd see the older girl again.

"Yes. I'll even come and see Jaken if that will make you happy."

Rin nodded and hug Kameko. "Bye, Kameko-chan."

"G' bye Rin," Kameko hugged her back. She then stood. "I thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru."

He inclined his head, but didn't say anything. He watched as she ran over to her friends. The miko and the new girl hugged. Kameko even hugged the taiji girl, who looked rather surprised, and embarrassed, by the act.

Even though Sesshoumaru had seemed somewhat aloof, she couldn't help but sense some inkling of kindness from him. Kameko put her fingers to her lip, remembering the kiss she had given him. She was sure after that he'd tell her to get lost. He said nothing. Rin was adorable; reminding Kameko of he own little sister, Raven. 'I wonder how they're doing?' she thought. 'I hope they're ok. Higurashi-san, I'm sure, will explain to them where I've gone. Though they might not believe it.'

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked, coming up beside her on the right. "You look worried. Anything I can do to help?"

Kameko smiled up at him. "Oh, I was just thinking of my family, hoping they understand where I'm at and that I'm safe."

Miroku smiled back. "You'll always be safe as long as I'm around."

She laughed. "Thanks." At that moment she tripped over a rock and fell face first. "Oops, clumsy me. Story of my life," she said with her face beat red.

Miroku held out his hand and helped her up. "It looks like you'll need more protection from yourself than anything."

With her left hand she hit his arm. "Oh, shut up," she joked.

Miroku didn't say anything, but blushed. With her right hand she was still holding his left hand.

The group didn't notice this as they walked, and the two stayed like that as they continued on. 

The two didn't notice either eyes staring at their clasped hands. Slowly he turned around and walked away from the fire, which was burning joyously.

And no one noticed in the distance, from a tree, watchful eyes observing the new girl, the monk, and the youkai.

**_A.N.:_** OMG!!!!! I updated! In the same month! Gasp! I know! Ok, this chapter was a review on some Spanish words. Lets see if you all remembered them. ; P I'm seriously thinking about making that dictionary. All in favor say "Aye"; all oppose say "Naraku"! Heh. Had to make it something different. Hehe! Mucho gracias (ooo! More Spanish!) to Aarolye and the TheWraith1.

Now just don't expect this of me all the time. This was just a fluke! JK! Love ya all!


	14. Gunjukoujou

**Chapter 14 – Gunjukoujou (War Plant)**

Things were relatively good while the group traveled again. Inuyasha and Kameko kept their remarks to each other as kind as they could managed. It was clear that they weren't going to be getting along anytime soon. Kagome had hoped they would, but could clearly see that its wasn't going to happen. Sango also tried to discourage Miroku from liking Kameko, but that wasn't going to well either. Little Shippou was content to have the attention of two girls now. He got twice the sweets from their time because of it. Miroku…well, as mentioned before, was trying to spend time with Kameko. When they had come to get her from Sesshoumaru she had held his hand, temporarily forgetting that he had already, basically, asked Sango to marry him when all was said and done.

'I was just really happy to see them all, and it felt good to hold his hand,' Kameko thought as they walked. 'It was comforting.' Then her subconscious decided to betray her. 'So was the kiss with Sesshoumaru though.' Then she groaned. 'Oh geez, here we go again.' Sure, she would have kissed his toad of a servant, Jaken, if he saved her, because she would have kissed anything for sake of being alive. She had to admit though: Sesshoumaru was good looking. Not Miroku-good-looking (for Miroku was hot!) but…actually there was no one to compare Sesshoumaru to. He was in his own league. His features were somewhat soft, like a woman's, but had that undeniable manliness to them. The undeniable hot, gorgeous manliness to them…

'Focus,' she told herself. 'Need to keep your head straight here. No chance for slip ups.'

"Kameko? Kameko?" Kagome asked, shaking her friend's shoulder.

Kameko looked at her. "Huh? Que?"

The miko leaned towards her ear. "Poor Miroku has been trying to talk to you for the past mile."

The American looked over at the houshi, who looked a little dejected. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about things. Ugh, I'm such a dunderhead."

Kagome smiled. "No, but I guess its good that you haven't been talking to him, because Sango isn't giving you death glares."

Kameko took a peek in the taiji's direction that seemed somewhat happy. "I know. I temporarily forgot that the were engaged or whatever."

"It just that you like him though," her friend finished for her.

She shrugged. "I guess."

Kagome sighed. "I can't say that I approve of your taste. He is a good guy. But I guess its better than you liking someone like Sesshoumaru."

She blushed. 'If you only knew what was going through my head, Kagome,' she thought. "I should go talk to her," Kameko said. "I don't want to fight with her, especially since she has that boomerang thing. Nope, don't want to know what that feels like."

Kagome watched as she walked faster to catch up with Sango. Good, they were going to work things out. She hated to see her two friends fight, much less over Miroku. Who would have thought someone would argue over Miroku. What was this world coming too?

"Sango-san?" Kameko said tentatively as she came up besides the taiji. It was better to approach her politely.

Sango looked at her. "Hm?"

She looked down at the ground. "Look. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"F-for Miroku. He's asked you to marry him and I'm denser than Inuyasha, so I've been acting like a idiot and-"

"Its ok," Sango said. "Its not up to me or you whom he likes, but himself. If he decides on you, then that is fine, for then it means that we are not meant to be. If he doesn't, then this is just a test that he and I need to get through."

Kameko blushed in awkwardness. "Look. I really don't want to be a test between you two-"

"And neither do I. That is life though."

She looked at the taiji. This was clearing paining her, though it didn't show on her face, but in her eyes. "What ever you decide, Sango-san."

Sango gave her a small smile. "Sango-chan or just Sango will just do." Along with her smile she gave a small laugh. "Its funny, you seem like Kagome-chan when you speak to me. Not all of her, but enough to recognize that you two are similar."

Rubbing the back of her head, Kameko gave a feeble laugh. "Uh, thanks."

'Yet you seem so much like Umannhanta no Eraikiraa, in the tales ofukuro told when I was younger,' Sango thought.

"So, we're ok then? We're on good terms right?" Kameko asked.

The taiji nodded. "Yes."

~*~*~*~*~

The smell of something cooking woke Miroku. Slowly he fractured his dark purple eyes open, sunlight stinging them as they did. When they adjusted to brightness he saw double Kagomes watching over something on her contraption. It took him a moment to realize that at least one of the Kagomes looked a little different than usual. This one was not in her usual attire of green and white. She had a red streak that hung over her right eye, and her eyes were green.

'Kameko, baka,' he scolded himself and sat up. When he did he saw the inu-hanyou sitting near the girls, looking like he was ready to drool over whatever they were making. 'Ramen,' he told himself, 'you're slow today.'

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Heel, boy," Kameko said with a smirk. The hanyou glared at her, but didn't reply.

"Morning Miroku!" Kagome greeted him. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Feh. I get first servings," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms inside his haroi.

"Serving, Inuyasha, serving, then if there is anything left over you can have it," Kameko said in a motherly tone.

"I don't have to listen to you. You don't tell me what to do."

"Inuyasha, I agree. Wait for the leftovers," Kagome said in the same tone.

He huffed, "Fine."

Miroku smirked; it was apparent who did tell Inuyasha was to do. He shook his head and looked around the camp. Shippou was still sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag and Sango was… "Where's Sango?"

"She went to go bathe in the near by hot spring," Kameko said and stirred the ramen.

With out looking up from watching Kameko stir Kagome scolded him too. "Don't you dare go there, Miroku," came the warning.

It was also apparent who helped keep Miroku inline too.

Breakfast was enjoyable. Kameko had added some a food item she brought from her land.

"What is this?" Sango had asked, poking at some red tomato stuff with her chopsticks. Kirara had also been given some, and was enjoying it next to her mistress.

"Its called salsa. My Nana had made some, mild, to give to Kagome's family. I took some and here it is."

Shippou took a bite of his ramen and salsa concoction. His eyes weld up as he swallowed. "Ah! Hot! Hot!"

"Blow on it, it'll cool it down," Kagome suggested.

"No! Spicy hot! Water! Where's water?" He screamed as he bounced around them.

Inuyasha growled. The kitsune was disrupting his breakfast, of his favorite food too. "Knock it off!" He grabbed Shippou by the tail and tossed him. In the distance there was faint splash as the fox youkai landed in the hot springs.

"Actually, milk would have been better," Kameko said calmly, as if nothing had happened. She had obviously adjusted to the antics. "But since we don't have any on hand, I suppose water will have to do." She stuffed a fork into her mouth that was just plain salsa.

"I saw you put a different type of sal-sa," Kagome said trying the word out, "on your ramen then ours. Is it different?"

She nodded her head. "Its extra hot, but now that I think of it. I might have given Shippou mine because this salsa tastes weak." She sighed. "Poor boy, didn't realize it till now. I only guessed it because the rest of you weren't behaving like him."

After stopping at a near by farm was Shippou's burning mouth stopped.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I didn't mean to give you my ramen," Kameko apologized as he drank from the water bottle now filled with milk.

"Its ok, I forgive you," he replied as he made a smacking noise from his last gulp.

They continued to travel on.

~*~*~*~*~

Before they knew it a week had passed. Inuyasha seemed restless.

"What's wrong with him?" Kameko asked, nudging Kagome in the side.

"He's probably getting antsy. He hasn't really gotten the chance to fight anything since that ghost."

"You know," Inuyasha snapped. "I can hear you two whispering back there."

"Who says we were whispering, mitad perro?" Kameko asked.

Kagome groaned. It seemed like those two were never going to get along.

"What did you call me?" he demanded. By now the group had stopped walking. He turned to Kagome. "What did she call me, Kagome?"

Great, now she was being dragged into this. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I think its Spanish."

"Right, it is. I could insult you here to Timbuktu and you wouldn't know what I was saying. I think its best that you don't, there are children present." She gestured to Shippou.

"Timbuktu?" Sango said, looking at Miroku, who just shrugged. They were sitting on Kirara and looked confused.

"Look, stop talking in that weird…" Inuyasha didn't finish the sentence. His ears were alert. Kameko took one of the spears that were hanging next to her backpack and looked ready to throw it at the slightest move. 

Seeing this Sango put a hand on her boomerang. "What is it?"

"A youkai," Inuyasha and Kameko said together.

"Its big," Inuyasha said, "and smells of plants."

Shippou clung to Kagome's leg. "Is that good or bad?"

"I'm hoping for good," Kagome replied. Miroku got off of Kirara and stood next to Kagome. Sango also dismounted, but went to Kameko and Inuyasha.

"It's taking its time getting here," Kameko said. The hanyou just grunted in reply and withdrew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

After a moment they could hear it draw nearer, causing the trees to rustle. As it came closer the ground shook with it also. Various rodents and animals came running past them, to get away from the youkai that was stomping toward the group.

The kitsune gulped. "I think Inuyasha is going to get his wish to fight."

Kagome nodded. "I hope he finishes it quickly."

Finally the youkai came into view. It was tall, maybe thirteen feet, had wide shoulders and its body was covered in plant like things. "Where is she?" it roared and stepped closer.

Inuyasha withdrew his sword. "Turn around, before I slice you in half."

He laughed. "You? I can smell that you are nothing more than a puny hanyou. And that's saying a lot considering that I don't have nose." He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Where is she? The one that can sense the Shikon no Tama shards?"

'He's after Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. "Heh. I don't know what you're talking about, jerk. Like I said, you better leave before I kill you."

'He's after me!' Kagome thought, and Shippou clung tighter to her.

"If things go bad, you need to leave Kagome-sama," Miroku said, stepping front of her, ready to fight. "And you go with her, Kameko-san."

Kameko had been just behind Inuyasha, ready to throw her spear, with Sango at her side. She turned her head to look at Miroku. "What?" She was ready to fight, to show that she could pull her own weight around here.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you," Miroku said, looking into her eyes.

She looked at the ground, then out of the corner of her eye looked at Sango. The taiji-ya didn't seem to hear Miroku, or if she did she chose to ignore it. "No. You go with if things turn bad, Miroku. I know someone who'd be devastated if anything happened to you." Kameko turned her attention back to the plant youkai that was verbally sparing with Inuyasha. In her peripheral vision she did see Sango this time turn and look at her. Her expression was unreadable. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Kagome protested. "I am not leaving my friends behind."

"I am getting tired of this!" the plant youkai snarled. "Hand over the girl or else."

"Or else what?" Inuyasha said indignantly. "You're going to make some flowers grow?" He snorted at the thought.

"Why do you seek the girl that can detect the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked.

"To get Naraku, measly human. I had a shard before and wish to have it back. I figure while I am at I will take the whole thing. I hear it is nearly complete, and it could make me very powerful. I have heard tales of the girl that can tell where it is." He looked from Sango, to Kagome, and then to Kameko. "I see three human girls here. I will just take all of them then, and when I find out which one she is, I will kill the other to."

"No, you can't do that!" Shippou shouted.

The giant plant just laughed. "I would like to see you try, young one." Before anyone could react he stretched out his hand towards the group. His forefinger began to grow and extend towards Sango. 

**_A/N:_** Ahhh! What's going to happen? Tune in next month. Yeah, I was going to write more, but I decided a cliff hanger was in need. M'kay, sorry about the delay in updating. College is hectic. I've already had one midterm. Egh. Thanx to all that have reviewed and waited patiently for this! Hope you enjoyed it. If forget if I used any new words that you don't know. Uh, if I did, just ask about them.


	15. Gunjukoujou, Part II

**_Last time. . ._**

_"Why do you seek the girl that can detect the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked._

_"To get Naraku, measly human. I had a shard before and wish to have it back. I figure while I am at I will take the whole thing. I hear it is nearly complete, and it could make me very powerful. I have heard tales of the girl that can tell where it is." He looked from Sango, to Kagome, and then to Kameko. "I see three human girls here. I will just take all of them then, and when I find out which one she is, I will kill the other two."_

_"No, you can't do that!" Shippou shouted._

_The giant plant just laughed. "I would like to see you try, young one." Before anyone could react he stretched out his hand towards the group. His forefinger began to grow and extend towards Sango._

**Chapter 15 – Gunjukoujou (War Plant), Part II**

"Kagome, run!" Miroku and Inuyasha shouted together. She nodded and ran, with Shippou held tightly in her arms. She found a hole besides a tree for her and Shippou to hide in.

Sango poised herself, waiting for the right moment to attack. That right moment never came.

A stream of fire came from Sango's left side, where Kameko had been standing. When Sango turned and look she saw another youkai, female, with glowing green eyes. The female youkai had a whirlwind of fire about her; her hair was pitch black and moving like a flame. Her right arm was stretched out before her, open palm, and fire was coming from it. The fire burned the extending forefinger of the plant youkai.

"Ahh!" The plant youkai cried. He withdrew his plant finger and glared at the new youkai. "Where did you come from? Do you dare challenge the great Gunjukoujou?!"

She turned her glowing green eyes towards him. "You threatened to harm my friends. I was just preventing you."

'Her friends,' Sango thought. 'I have never even seen this youkai before.'

"Who do you think you are?" Inuyasha barked at her. "This is my fight!"

The female youkai ignored him. "I am not from here. I dare say that you are as great as you portray to be. For I have never even heard of you, Gunjukoujou."

'Her voice sounds familiar,' Miroku thought.

Kirara, who had been waiting patiently in between Sango and Miroku, growled at the newcomer. The youkai looked at the fire-cat straight in the eyes. Something must have exchanged between them, for Kirara stopped growling and turned her attention back to Gunjukoujou.

"I will crush you then, after I have taken care of these measly humans and hanyou." The giant youkai turned back to Inuyasha, but he was gone.

While the plant youkai had been distracted by the female youkai, Inuyasha had grown impatient. He had jumped up to the highest tree near by and was air born, a fatal swing waiting for Gunjukoujou.

"Cutting Wind!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword. The air rip opened and cut Gunjukoujou all over.

The youkai seemed to laugh for a moment, and then his face went blank as his body fell apart in many pieces. Inuyasha land near an eyeball, and crushed it with his foot. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked towards the female youkai.

She had her hand stretched out again, and was burning the remains of Gunjukoujou. The whirlwind of fire that had was around her, had settle to that of a calm campfire. Her pitch-black hair was now swishing about her shoulders, as if a soft breeze were disturbing it. The fierce glowing green eyes from before were also calm now.

"Who are you?" The dog hanyou demanded.

"Don't do anything rash, Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

She looked at him. "I am one, but two, yet I am also a third."

Inuyasha gave her a look. "What the hell are you talking about. I'm asking who you are, because if you don't answer I'm going to take you out just like that flower that's laying around us."

Sango didn't like this. "Kirara, go get Kagome and Shippou." From past experience, she could see Inuyasha getting himself in trouble. Only Kagome would be able to talk him out of this.

"All you need to know," the she youkai said, "is the name Kyrae." As the last word came out of her mouth the fire, and everything that came with it, disappeared. Before Inuyasha stood a girl, looking much like Kagome, save for the tan skin, red streak in her black hair, and green eyes.

"Kameko!" Inuyasha said in surprise.

Kameko looked at him, mumbled something, and then proceeded to faint. Instantly Inuyasha caught her.

"Was that really she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe the youkai is able to take over bodies?" Miroku suggested. "I haven't sensed and youkai energy from her, so that is my theory."

"You could be right. She doesn't smell like one either, though her scent doesn't seem to be normal," Inuyasha replied.

"That can be explained by the fact that Kameko comes from a different land," Sango said. "And Houshi-sama's theory does seem reasonable, except that she called us her friends. Which is why she attacked the plant youkai. How do you explain that?"

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks. Neither had any theories or ideas on why a female fire youkai would take over Kameko's body and have them still be her friends.

"What happened!" Kagome cried as Kirara came with her on her back. Shippou was on Kirara's head.

"Is Kameko-chan going to be ok?" The kitsune youkai asked.

Kagome hopped down and went over to her friend. Inuyasha awkwardly held Kameko, not wanting to offend Kagome is some way.

"We're not to sure," Sango said. "We were trying to figure out exactly what happened ourselves."

Kagome looked to her other friends. "You're all right, then?" She looked at Inuyasha. "And you destroyed that plant youkai?"

"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha grumbled, and hoped that Sango or Miroku would say who also helped. He picked Kameko up and put her on the back of Kirara. "She should probably go back to Kaede.

"I'll go back with her too," Kagome said.

"What! You just go here!" Inuyasha protested. "If that Gunjukoujou wanted you so badly, that means Naraku must be near by."

"I know that, but I need to take Kameko back to my era, she doesn't belong here, and this isn't her fight."

"Feh." Inuyasha pouted. "Fine, take her back. It'll be good to have things they way they used to be."

Sango had zoned out. She was thinking back on the last thing that the female youkai had said.

_"All you need to know is the name Kyrae."_

'Kyrae, I have heard that name before.' Sango thought. 'In the stories my otou-san would tell me about my okaa-san's side of the family and the tragic story of her obaa-sama, Kyrae-sama, sister of–'

"Sango-chan," Miroku said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him. "Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Yes, it looked like that. We are all going back to the Kaede's village."

Sango nodded, following Miroku, who was heading towards the others as they began their journey back to the village.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"I don't want to go", whined a 13-year-old girl._

_"And I don't want to stay here forever," replied a mirror image of the girl. "Maybe we can convince them to give you the Shikon no Tama."_

_"But they chose you. You're the older one," the first protested._

_"Only by a handful of seconds, you're much better with the villagers than I am. I am too restless. I would draw more attention to the jewel if I move around. If it stayed here, you can protect it better. It should be your job Kikyo._

_Kikyo pondered this for a moment then shook her head. "Why don't we both guard it? Grandmother always said that we were stronger together. We can just tell the taiji-ya that they will have to make both of us protectors of the Shikon no Tama. When you get restless, Kyrae, we can travel-"_

"Then who shall take care of little Kaede? She is only seven summers old. We cannot leave her or take her with us." Kyrae sighed and sat down. They were in their hut. It was the day before they would have to be separated. In all their 13 years, they had never been more then a day apart, and that was only when Kyrae had gotten herself lost in the nearby forest when they were five. However, for this, guarding the Shikon no Tama, they were willing to separate. It was going to be on their terms though.

_"We're priestesses, descended from a long line of priestesses.  It's in our blood," Kyrae said. "When called upon we must fulfill our duties. They duty of the Shikon no Tama has been given to me, but in my heart I know that it's wrong, and not my calling."_

_Kikyo sighed and sat down next to her identical twin. "To bad we just couldn't switch spots without them knowing."_

_Kyrae smiled. "That's it. We've switched places before when playing tricks."_

_"But we were always found out, and none of those switches lasted long."_

_"Trust me, Toshi." Kyrae said, using their nickname for each other. "I have a plan."_

**AN**: Well, what do ya think? Sorry I haven't updated in a very, very long time. Just so much has been happening. I've got college to deal with and I have a boyfriend to think about now. ::silly grin:: Any-hoo. Otou-san = father, okaa-san = mother, obaa-sama = grandmother (respectfully). Any Q's, just ask. Thank you to all of those that have waited patiently and that have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Fire Starter, The Awaking

**Chapter 16 – Fire Starter, the Awaking**

_Do you feel it?_ A voice asked Kameko when she was standing before the plant youkai, Gunjukoujou.

_Feel what?_ She asked the voice.

_The burning within you, the fire, its been waiting for a long time to be let out._

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_You will see. _The voice responded.

Kameko was confused when she first heard the voice. Then almost when it was done talking to her, she felt it. It was like her blood was on fire, burning in her veins, dying to get out.

She had to let it out some way. It wasn't hurting her, but her instincts told her to let it go. Set that burning, that fire free from her body.

Next thing she had know her arm was raised, burning Gunjukoujou's growing finger that was going to attack Sango.

She began to feel like she was there, but not really there. Like what was happening before her was a dream. Kameko drew further and further into her mind.

She felt something change though. Her eyes became sharper; she could see things she hadn't before. Her eyes were like that of a hawk's or eagle's, she supposed, and something in her confirmed that. When she had let the fire from her body, she could feel it swirl around her, waiting for her command. It would obey her.

As she quarreled with the plant youkai, she could feel something else stir inside her. As if part of her was just waking up from a long sleep. She didn't even know that part of her was asleep.

Then it woke up, just like that. As if it was waking from a light nap.

_So much has changed, _said a new voice. It sounded similar to Kameko's own, but it had a more mature tone to it. Images began to flash through Kameko's mind. She didn't recognize them at first, but then she saw one that she knew very well. It was her reoccurring dream of the woman confessing her love to a man before she died.

_Ah, yes, that happened._ The new voice spoke again. _Almost forgot that._

Kameko was beginning to wonder what she looked like when the world became very dark.

Then she was having a new dream.

_"I don't want to go", whined a 13-year-old girl._

_"And I don't want to stay here forever," replied a mirror image of the girl. "Maybe we can convince them to give you the Shikon no Tama."_

_"But they chose you. You're the older one," the first protested._

_"Only by a handful of seconds, you're much better with the villagers than I am. I am too restless. I would draw more attention to the jewel if I move around. If it stayed here, you can protect it better. It should be your job Kikyo._

_Kikyo pondered this for a moment then shook her head. "Why don't we both guard it? Grandmother always said that we were stronger together. We can just tell the taiji-ya that they will have to make both of us protectors of the Shikon no Tama. When you get restless, Kyrae, we can travel-"_

"Then who shall take care of little Kaede? She is only seven summers old. We cannot leave her or take her with us." Kyrae sighed and sat down. They were in their hut. It was the day before they would have to be separated. In all their 13 years, they had never been more then a day apart, and that was only when Kyrae had gotten herself lost in the nearby forest when they were five. However, for this, guarding the Shikon no Tama, they were willing to separate. It was going to be on their terms though.

_"We're priestesses, descended from a long line of priestesses.  It's in our blood," Kyrae said. "When called upon we must fulfill our duties. The duty of the Shikon no Tama has been given to me, but in my heart I know that it's wrong, and not my calling. And I feel that the gods agree. It is not my place to be its guardian."_

_Kikyo sighed and sat down next to her identical twin. "To bad we just couldn't switch spots without them knowing."_

_Kyrae smiled. "That's it. We've switched places before when playing tricks."_

_"But we were always found out, and none of those switches lasted long."_

_"Trust me, Toshi." Kyrae said, using their nickname for each other. "I have a plan."_

Kameko remembered Kagome telling her about this person named Kikyo. She had been good when she was alive. A protector of the Shikon no Tama, like Kagome was. But when she was brought back to life, she had only sought the death of Inuyasha and her whole soul back from Kagome. For Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo.

Kagome had never spoken of Kikyo's twin. Kameko didn't even know that she had a twin. She remembered Kaede, the old woman from the village. But neither Kagome nor Kaede spoke of this Kyrae.

_Nor would they,_ said the voice again. _So tired. I need rest. Don't forget me though._

_I won't,_ Kameko responded. How strange this all was.

_All you need to know is the name Kyrae_ said the first voice, returning from where she knew not. Kameko repeated it to herself, and then all was black.

"There, there, child," Kaede said when Kameko whimpered, and replaced the damp cloth that had been Kameko's forehead. A new one that had been soaking in herbs replaced it.

Kameko, since getting back to Kaede's village, had not awakened. Kagome has wanted to take her to her era, but Kaede prevented her, saying that it was better for her to stay her and rest some. The elder woman's main concern was that she wasn't sure how Kameko would fair on the journey between realms.

"Let her rest here," Kaede had said. "Wait till she is awake, at least."

To fill the time, for it had been six days since their return, Kagome had gathered more arrows, and Sango was making sure her weapons were in perfect condition. Miroku and Shippou had been given the task of replacing and gathering new supplies. Inuyasha, as usual, was brooding somewhere or another, either above Kaede's hut, around Kagome, or in "his" tree.

"Twin . . . Toshi," Kameko whispered, and moved her head slightly from side to side.

Kaede's one good eye grew large, but quickly recovered when she heard some approach.

It was Kagome and Inuyasha. It looked like today he had decided to brood around Kagome.

"What she mumbling about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"'Tis just her fever speaking." Kaede replied. "Nothing more."

"How is she doing?" Kagome asked.

"Much better. She ate some bread soaked in milk today. Ye should not look so glum." Kaede said to the young girl upon see her face. "T'was not your fault that a youkai chose to posses her. Or maybe it was not a youkai at all, but one of the gods, for it has not been unknown for them to do such."

Kagome nodded, and sat next to Kameko and held her hand. No matter what anyone said, she felt responsible for what happened to her friend, for if she had only . . .

"Do we have to stay here?" the hanyou asked, looking rather irritated.

"I never said you had to stay. Go if you like," Kagome said.

Inuyasha groaned, not sure if she was serious or was one of her silly little women's games. He decided to play it safe, and sat in the corner of the hut.

As the sun began to sit Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou came back for dinner.

Sango had caught a large wild bird earlier, and with the help of Shippou, had prepared it for that night's meal. It was surprisingly meaty.

They were all in the middle of enjoying the fine food when Kameko sat up and shouted. "Hikariko!" She was panting rather hard, as if she had just ran a long distance.

Sango and Kaede both jumped at this outburst. Miroku and Kagome were at her side to quick to notice, though Inuyasha had watched their reactions with curiosity. Shippou and Kirara stayed where they were sitting.

"Kameko, calm down," Miroku cooed, while he rubbed her back.

The miko poured her some water. "Drink." She said simply.

The American nodded her head, and drank, but her eyes roamed to Kaede. Kagome poured her another cup at a nod of her friend's head.

"Tell me Kaede, tell me about her."

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha watched, as Kaede played dumb. 'She's hiding some,' he told himself, and was interesting in the secret that he did not know.

"What ye talking about, Kameko?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha did his best not to laugh. He turned his head down, so his silvery hair covered the small smile he couldn't hold back.

"Tell me about Kyrae," Kameko said, and she heard Sango take in a sharp breath. The fire cat titled her head at the girl. Kaede's response though was not what she had expected. Her eye began to water.

**Author's Notes:** Well, I really haven't updated this in a while, have I? Recently felt inspired to write, and this is the product. Be happy. I've probably lost all my regulars, but hopefully I'll gain some new fans!!!


End file.
